A Bleach Questionnaire!
by Byakuya'sGirl90210
Summary: A Bleach questionnaire for your favorite characters! Non-yaoi, non-yuri, just funny questions and their answers as well as my comments. Mentions of multiple pairings. A total crack fic. May get off true personality, but the quetions allow it.
1. Byakuya Kuchiki

**CHAPTER ONE  
Byakuya Kuchiki**

**1. Why do you wear the kenseiken?**

**Byakuya**- The heads of each of the four noble houses are allowed to wear them.

**Me**- They look tacky.

**Byakuya**- _*Glares at me*_

* * *

**2. And the scarf?**

**Byakuya**- It is passed down to every head of the Kuchiki household.

**Me**- Was a woman the first head of the Kuchikis then?

**Byakuya**- _*Glares again*_

* * *

**3. Have you been able to beat Yoruichi in a flash step race ever since seeing her after 100 years?**

**Byakuya**- … What kind of question is that?

* * *

**4. Is that a no then?**

**Byakuya**- _*Sighs*_ Fine. Yes, it's a no.

**Me**- _*Giggles*_

* * *

**5. Do you know how many tunnels Yachiru has made in your home?**

**Byakuya**- I thought I boarded them all up…

**Me**- Nope. There's one that… Never mind.

**Byakuya**- _*Looks at me nervously*_

* * *

**6. Do you obsess over Hisana's death?**

**Byakuya**- No. I am not like Kurosaki's father who has a giant poster of his late wife on his living room wall.

**Me**- Dude, you have shrine for her! With flowers and candles and two tassel things!

**Byakuya**- Hisana loved candles, flowers, and tassel things.

* * *

**7. Do you think Renji is a good lieutenant?**

**Byakuya**- Define 'Good'.

**Me**- Is he a good soul reaper?

**Byakuya**- When he isn't drunk, I guess. He still has that absurd dream of one day defeating me.

* * *

**8. You know WHY Renji wants to defeat you, don't you?**

**Byakuya**- He wants my position as captain?

**Me**- _*Slams palm on forehead* _For an incredibly smart noble, you sure are stupid when it comes to things like that.

**Byakuya**- Like what?!

* * *

**9. What relationship do you think Rukia has with Renji?**

**Byakuya**- If he's smart, he will remain just friends with her.

* * *

**10. Do you know how much smut there is between you and Rukia on FF?**

**Byakuya**- What's 'smut'?

**Me**- _*Leans over and whispers answer. His eyes go wide*_

**Byakuya**- _*Runs to computer. Sinks down in chair when results show up*_ I hope no one here reads them.

* * *

**11. What do you think of Soi Fon?**

**Byakuya**- _*Shudders*_ A dangerous, Yoruichi-obsessed woman.

**Me**- She can flip an awesome bird though in her released form. The ultimate flip off!

**Byakuya**- Can I leave now?

**Me**- No! Don't make me chain you here. _*Holds up chain. Byakuya sits back down.* _Good boy.

* * *

**12. Who would you rather have as a son-in-law, Renji or Ichigo?**

**Byakuya**- Hopefully neither.

**Me**- Awe, but I think Renji would make a good husband. J

**Byakuya**- He's loud, obnoxious, ignorant, _*Goes on and on and on.*_

* * *

**13. What would you do if either got Rukia knocked up?**

**Byakuya**- She's smart enough not to let that happen.

**Me**- But if it does?

**Byakuya**- If it's her husband, I'm sure I wouldn't be able to do anything to them. If not, _*Grabs hilt of zanpaku-to.* _I'll cut his-

**Me**- OKAY! Moving on! I want this to stay a T fic.

* * *

**14. Do you like pink?**

**Byakuya**- It depends. I do when it's my zanpaku-to, because I can kill you if you laugh.

**Me**- _*Gulps and nods.*_

* * *

**15. Do you ever want to marry again?**

**Byakuya**- My only love will be Hisana.

**Me**- You do remember that the Kuchiki clan needs an heir, right?

**Byakuya**- Yes. But as far as I'm concerned, they will have to adopt their heir.

**Me**- Oh come on! They could have an arranged marriage! What if you fall in love with her?

**Byakuya**- That won't happen.

**Me**- Oh really?

**Byakuya**- Yes.

**Me**- That wouldn't really be fair to her.

**Byakuya**- How so?

**Me**- Well, she'd be in a home where she would think she's unwelcome in. At least care about her and treat her like a wife.

**Byakuya**- can we move on to the next question?

* * *

**16. Is Kouga your father?**

**Byakuya**- Kami no. I'd be ashamed if he was my father. And I would be ashamed myself for having to kill him if he was indeed my father. My father was DEAD before I fought Kouga, remember?

**Me**- Of course I remember! I have that episode on my iPod when you saved Rukia! (Episode 62)

* * *

**17. My phone screensaver and my computer screensaver has you and Rukia on it.**

**Byakuya**- How is that a question?

**Me**- _*Shrugs* _I don't know. But you're eating candy! _*Laughs hysterically* _And on my iPhone you're looking at her through the window of your bedroom.

**Byakuya**- It sounds like I'm stalking her.

* * *

**18. Would you like to meet the genius Tite Kubo?**

**Byakuya**- No. He killed my beloved Hisana. Don't respond to that.

* * *

**19. How have you changed since Hisana died?**

**Byakuya**- I've learned never to let emotions get the best of you.

**Me**- Yeah, I can tell.

**Byakuya**- Never to make promises that others can contradict.

**Me**- You're also cold, emotionless, shut in. I think you are a turtle.

**Byakuya**- You are comparing me to an reptile?

**Me**- You shut yourself in and you're quiet as hell when at home. You're a turtle!

**Byakuya**- How do you know I'm quiet in my home?

**Me**- The tunnels you didn't board up. Yachiru gave me a tour!

* * *

**20. Are you a virgin?**

**Byakuya**- I am NOT answering that!

**Me**- why not?! It's a simple yes or no question!

**Byakuya**- That invades my personal life!

**Me**- So you didn't have a honeymoon with Hisana?

**Byakuya**- Of course I did. I took her to an art gallery.

**Me**- _*Sighs*_ You are a virgin.

**Byakuya**- What makes you say that?

**Me**- A man won't get laid for taking his wife to an art gallery on their honeymoon! Unless their art was displayed. Where's your sense of adventure?

**Byakuya**- It died when Hisana did. *Groans and bangs head on desk*

**Me**- You're hopeless.

**Byakuya**- That still doesn't mean I am a virgin. Hisana loved art.

**Me**- So you aren't a virgin?

**Byakuya**- Must I say it again? I will not answer that question. _*I stand.*_

**Me**- This is boring now. _*Walks away.*_

**Byakuya**- Thank goodness.

* * *

Haha. Well, there's Byakuya. Please Review! And no flames. This is a crack fic, so I want it to make you laugh. Bye! I think Ukitake is next!


	2. Jushiro Ukitake

Ok, I think I may have to change this to M for asking about Viagra and stuff like that Lol. And for language when I ask our Grimm-kitty his questions. **

* * *

**  
**CHAPTER TWO  
Jushiro Ukitake**

**1. When did your hair turn white?**

**Jushiro-** When I had a bad TB attack that put me to bed for three days.

**Me**- Oh well. You look cute with white hair.

**Jushiro**- Thank you?

* * *

**2. What are your** real oppinions of your third seats?

**Jushiro**- Kiyone and Sentarou can be very good when sober and when they aren't trying to rip each others throats out.

**Me**- It is quite entertaining though. It's funny how Isane is so quiet when Kiyone is so loud.

**Jushiro**- _*Tapping finger on chin*_ I wonder if Retsu would trade...

* * *

**3. Speaking of Retsu, what's your relationship with the Squad Four captain?**

**Jushiro**- We're best friends.

**Me**- I thought Shunsui wa your best friend.

**Jushiro**- I can have two best friends.

**Me**- I think you like Retsu~. _*Jushiro blushes*_

**Jushiro**- I do not! It's strictly professional!

**Me**- Sure. You always smile a lot when she's around though. And you've got to admit that you thought she looked pretty good in that bathing suit when you went to the beach. (Episode 228)

**Jushiro**- So she did look pretty in the bathing suit, but that doesn't mean I like her. And it's impossible not to smile around her. It's a natural habit of mine to smile.

**Me**- Whatever. So you don't care if I tell you that he secretly freaks out every time you have a TB attack? _*Jushiro's eyes widen.*_

**Jushiro**- She does?! _*I nod.*_ Well... _*He fakes a cough.* _

* * *

**4. Don't you think your zanpaku-to is the most adorable zanpaku-to ever? Twin boys! How cute is that?!**

**Jushiro**- Is this a double question? But yes, they are pretty cute.

**Me**- Pretty cute! They are squealing fangirl adorable! I started talking in my baby voice when I saw them. _*Points at computer screen and starts talking in baby tones*_ Aren't they just too cute!

**Jushiro**- They can be a handful sometimes though. Sometimes it feels like they are my children.

**Me**- You would be a great daddy. With mommy Retsu! _*Jushiro's eye twitches.*_

**Jushiro**- I told you, there nothing between me and Retsu!

**Me**- I say there is, and that's that!

* * *

**5. When did you and Shunsui meet?**

**Jushiro**- At the Academy when I had a TB attack. I was in for that while Shunsui was getting a head injury treated.

**Me**- Head injury?

**Jushiro**- He said the wrong thing to a group of girls. _*I laugh*_ Retsu was there helping and that's how we met.

**Me**- I didn't ask how you two met. I asked how you and Shunsui met. See?! You talk about her without even thinking!

**Jushiro**- Shut up!

* * *

**6. Is the head captain cool?**

**Jushiro**- Of course! He trained me!

**Me**- Well... He's not cool unless he joins the Soul Reaper Men's Association.

**Jushiro**- I can't imagine him in sunglasses.

**Me**- _*Shudders*_ Me either.

* * *

**7. Why do you always give Toshiro candy?**

**Jushiro**- Because his hair is similar to mine.

**Me**- You know he almost never eats the candy. _*Jushiro begins to pout.* _I'll eat it though! Yummy!

* * *

**8. If Retsu ever showed up at your doorstep in the middle of the night, would you let her in?**

**Jushiro**- What's with all these Retsu questions?

**Me**- JUST ANSWER THE QUESTION!

**Jushiro**- _*Holds hands in front of them*_ Okay! Of course I would. She's one of my best friends. Besides, I couldn't just turn her away. That wouldn't be very gentleman like of me, now would it?

**Me**- It would be against your nature. But seriously, I see a little connection goin on between you two!

**Jushiro**- Next question. Please.

* * *

**9. How come you are sick, yet look so incredibly sexy in a bathing suit that I actually screamed when I saw ep. 228?**

**Jushiro**- I don't know. I guess it's the 1000 years of fighting I guess. It really helps.

**Me**- Yes. I guess fighting helps keep muscles toned and smexy.

**Jushiro**- Smexy?

**Me**- Yes smexy! You're too hot for your own good! _*sighs/groans*_ You and Byakuya don't realize how hot you are.

**Jushiro**- When did he get into all this?

**Me**- In the first chapter. I called him a turtle too. He didn't like it.

**Jushiro**- Well, I wouldn't either if I was called a reptile.

**Me**- You're missing the point!

**Jushiro**- And that is???

**Me**- You look totally hot in a bathing suit! Why did Renji have to wear a shirt?! That really pissed me off... And what was that thing Sentarou wore?! _*Almost gags*_

**Jushiro**- I told him not to wear that.

**Me**- I wasn't really paying attention to him anyways. I was too busy freaking out over the fact that you were shirtless and in a bathing suit. Then when I saw Byakuya and you, I almost died of a nosebleed.

**Jushiro**- I would get a doctor to look at that. Retsu maybe.

* * *

**10. What are your siblings like?**

**Jushiro**- They can be kind. When we were younger we loved to play in the woods. I wasn't quite fond of being the oldest though.

**Me**- Why?

**Jushiro**- _*Starts talking in a high pitche voice.* _Jushiro! Kill the spider! Kill the spider! Ever single day there was some sort of bug in my sister's rooms.

* * *

**11. Why isn't **Rukia a seated officer?

**Jushiro**- Byakuya won't let her because it increases her risk of getting injured.

**Me**-_ *Goes starry eyed*_ He does care after all!

**Jushiro**- He's always cared. He just shows it in a weird way.

**Me**- Either way, I wasn't very happy with him for choosing his parent's vow instead of the promise to Hisana. _*Crosses arms*_ Stupid noble pride.

**Jushiro**- How did he come into this converstaion again?

**Me**- Because I asked why Rukia can't be a seated officer.

**Jushiro**- Oh.

* * *

**12. Do you read Fanfiction?**

**Jushiro**- Not really. Only when I need a good laugh.

**Me**- Oh... So you haven't read any stories about you and Retsu?

**Jushiro**- There's stories about us? _*I nod*_ What about?

**Me**- Ummmmm........ A lot of things. A lot are lemons.

**Jushiro**- A tangy fruit?

**Me**- No. You know, smut. _*Jushiro is silent*_ Do I have to explain smut to you too?

**Jushiro**- Do I want to know? _*I groan and explain. Again*_ What?! THAT'S what smut is?! Who are these people?!

**Me**- Geniuses! Everyone knows you and Retsu belong together except you and Retsu!

**Jushiro**- Why?

**Me**- Because! You would make the cutest couple. And cutest babies.

**Jushiro**- When did babies come into the picture?! _*I start making different looks for imaginary babies*_ Are you sane?

**Me**- I'm asking the questions here! And yes, I am sane.

* * *

**13. You do want children don't you?**

**Jushiro**- Can we please get off the subject of children?

**Me**- Just answer the question!

**Jushiro**- I would like to have children one day, yes.

**Me**- Well, you'd better hurry. The clock is ticking away!

**Jushiro**- Clock?

**Me**- Yes. The clock. Soon you're gonna have to take a little pill that goes with the Viva Las Vegas song. _*Starts singing Viva Las Vegas*_

**Jushiro**- Pill? _*I sigh*_

**Me**- You don't know what I'm talking about, do you?

**Jushiro**- Want to fill me in? _*I start laughing.* _What?

**Me**- Nothing. Nothing at all!

* * *

**14. Have you ever had a one night stand?**

**Jushiro**- No! Of course not! That is absurd!

* * *

**15. Have you ever masturbated?**

**Jushiro**- I don't think I have to answer that.

**Me**- Then you have.

**Jushiro**- Why do you say that?!

**Me**- Because, whenever a guy says he hasn't done something, it means he has!

**Jushiro**- Thats no true! Go ask Shunui that! Not me!

**Me**- But your facial expressions are funnier!

**Jushiro**- But that's rude to even ask that! Much less.. Never mind.

**Me**- And you still haven't answered my question.

**Jushiro**- And I am not answering that.

**Me**- You sound like Byakuya...

**Jushiro**- Smart man.

* * *

**16. Would you ever die your hair?**

**Jushiro**- No. I rather like my white hair.

**Me**- And I would hurt you.

**Jushiro**- Why?

**Me**- Because you're hot with white hair.

**Jushiro**- I wonder about you sometimes Byakuya'sGirl90210.

**Me**- Me too.

* * *

**17. Do you know what Viagra is?**

**Jushiro**- Do I need to know?

**Me**- You will in the future if you wait another 1000 years to have a sex life.

**Jushiro**- I still don't want to know.

**Me**- I'm gonna tell you anyway. It's when men have a problem getting their... Certain area to work. _*Jushiro's eyes widened as he looks at me with a disgusted face.*_

**Jushiro**- NEXT QUESTION! _*Starts coughing*_

* * *

**18. Would you like to meet the genius Tite Kubo?**

**Jushiro**- I would. I wouldn't be here if he didn't have to idea for bleach.

**Me**- And there would be no good stories on Fanfiction to read. No good lemons between you and Retsu. Yummy. Lemon zingyness.

**Jushiro**- _*Shaking head*_ There is something wrong with you.

* * *

**19. Has anyone ever professed their love for you?**

**Jushiro**- One. She was a nut though. Kind of like how I am starting to think of you.

**Me**- I am not a nut! I am.. Creative. That's why I'm in a creative writing class.

**Jushiro**- Please tell me you don't write about me.

**Me**- For once, no. But almost everyone in the club wathes bleach. We talk about it often. But you are my favorite character besides Byakuya. *smiles* You're so awsome.

**Jushiro**- Thank you.

**Me**- You're welcome! You're just too sweet for your own good! You don't like hurting people's feelings, do you?

**Jushiro**- I try to avoid hurting people's feelings.

**Me**- Unlike Byakuya...

**Jushiro**- Well, Byakuya was just raised that way. He was a wonderful suboribate though.

* * *

**20. Did you know that a lot of people write smut about you and Shunsui?**

**Jushiro**- I am not gay!

**Me**- I know. I'm not the one who writes it. Tell them that. I pair you with Retsu, not men.

**Jushiro**- We're just friends!

**Me**- Not according to me! You two belong together and that's that!!!! Stop being so stupid and just ask the woman to dinner!

**Jushiro**- As friends, sure. _*I glare dangerously*_ Okay! Okay! But I'm telling you, she just wants to be friends.

**Me**- Yay! _*I jump up and leave*_

**Jushiro**- Um, goodbye?

* * *

Well, there's our Jushiro! Up next, Rukia!


	3. Rukia Kuchiki

Im sorry its short. But Rukia is a hard character to ask questions. Ugh. I had writers block, so forgive me!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3  
****Rukia Kuchiki **

**1. Do you like being a Kuchiki?**

**Rukia**- Why wouldn't I? Nii-sama has given me a family.

**Me**- Well, what about Renji?

**Rukia**- Well, Renji too. Renji was like my brother in Rukongai.

**Me**- What about now? _*Rukia blushes*_

**Rukia**- Um... Well...

* * *

**2. Do you like Renji?**

**Rukia**- Are all my questions going to be about Renji?

**Me**- Not all of them. Most, but not all. Now answer this one!

**Rukia**- Okay! Um.. I... _*blush deepens*_ NEXT!

* * *

**3. Why won't you answer the previous question?**

**Rukia**- I don't have to tell!

**Me**- But you are under oath!

**Rukia**- Not if it's only going to be questions about Renji!

**Me**- But it's more fun to answer questions about him!

**Rukia**- Not questions like that!

**Me**- Stop being so stubborn!

**Rukia**- You sound just like Renji!

**Me**- Now you talk about him! _*Rukia shuts up and glares*_ Damn... It's scary how much your glare and Byakuya's glare look the same...

**Rukia**- Well, he is my brother.

**Me**- Not blood related though.

**Rukia**- I know that!

* * *

**4. Ichigo or Renji?**

**Rukia**- Again with the Renji questions!

**Me**- I threw in Ichigo as well!

**Rukia**- A strawberry and a lost dog. Wow.

**Me**- But still. Who do you prefer?

**Rukia**- I don't know!

**Me**- Who's cuter?

**Rukia**- I don't want to answer that!

**Me**- _*Pouts*_ Pwease Wukia?

**Rukia**- Fine. I guess Renji. I've known him since childhood, and he knows more about me than anyone. Even Nii-sama.

* * *

**5. Have you slept with Renji?**

**Rukia**- W-WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

**Me**- I dunno. I'm curious.

**Rukia**- I have not slept with Renji!

**Me**- Are you sure?

**Rukia**- I think I would remember if I slept with him or not!

**Me**- What about Ichigo?

**Rukia**- No! Kami. I don't even know if Ichigo would know what to do. _*I laugh hysterically*_

* * *

**6. Do you realize how much Renji likes you?**

**Rukia**- Renji likes me?

**Me**- No, he wants to beat you with a stick! _*sarcasm*_ Why do you think Renji wants to beat Byakuya?!

**Rukia**- To take his captain's position? _*I slap my forehead*_

_**Me**- _Man, you've hung out with Byakuya too much.

**Rukia**- I have not! _*Is silent for a few seconds* _...So you think Renji likes me?

**Me**- Duh! You should have seen him after his fight with Ichigo when you were in the repentance cell. It was so cute. He remembered whenyou were kids.

**Rukia**- He did? _*I nod*_ RENJI! _*Rukia runs out door. I catch her and drag her back*_

**Me**- Not so fast.

**Rukia**- But! But!

**Me**- No buts!

* * *

**7. What do you like most about being a soul reaper?**

**Rukia**- Being able to fight with Sode No Shirayuki. It's an amazing feeling getting to fight with a zanpaku-to. I would be nothing without her.

**Me**- What about Senbonzakura? Do you think they have something going on?

**Rukia**- I don't know. But when Nii-sama did that fake betrayal thing and pretended to kill her, Senbonzakura didn't like it one bit. Maybe because he thought it was for real. Then again, everyone thought it was. I was incredibly worried.

**Me**- How so?

**Rukia**- Well, he's my brother. I was worried that he was gone for good.

**Me**- You know that can't happen! He made a promise to Hisana!

**Rukia**- I know, I know. But still. It really scared me. Besides Renji and Ichigo, I can trust Nii-sama to protect me.

**Me**- Oh yeah, he did a great job when you almost died!

**Rukia**- That was a complex situation! I understand why he was so confused!

**Me**- He chose the law over Hisana! But I guess saving you from Gin was a good way to say sorry.

**Rukia**- He almost died! I nearly died myself from worry! Do you know what that like?

**Me**- No. I have no siblings.

* * *

**8. If you could, would you like to meet Hisana?**

**Rukia**- Of course. She was my sister. And she made Nii-sama happy. Of course I would love to meet her if I got the chance.

**Me**- She sounded really wonderful.

**Rukia**- I bet she was.

**Me**- It's amazing how much you look alike. You could be twins.

**Rukia**- I know. And I bet it's hard for Nii-sama to look at me and not think it's Hisana.

**Me**- I'm sure he knows the difference. Hisana was quiet, whereas you're loud and you aren't afraid to speak your mind. That's why I think you and Renji would look cute together. _*We both smile*_

* * *

**9. Do you know how much smut is on fanfiction with you and Renji? Rukia- Isn's smut another word for sex?**

**Me**- Finally! Someone I don't have to explain to! And yes. It is. _*Rukia glances at computer*_

**Rukia**- I've got to find those stories...

**Me**- There's also smut about you paired with Ichigo or Byakuya.

**Rukia**- NII-SAMA?!

**Me**- _*Nods*_ Yep. Quite a few. Some are my favorite stories ever.

**Rukia**- Meh, I'll just stick to the Me/Renji smut. _*Turns attention to computer.*_

**Me**- Oh goodness. She found the computer...

**Rukia**- _*Reading*_ Oh my... These stories are completely accurate...

**Me**- So you have slept with Renji?!

**Rukia**- I never said accurate with that! But the details about Renji's body are extremely-

**Me**- I don't want to know!

**Rukia**- I was going to say extremely accurate by the details of his tattoos you pervert!

**Me**- _*I sigh*_ Yes. I am a pervert. My friends at school have pointed that out. Then they join in the fun. _*I grin, she sighs*_

**Rukia**- Captain Ukitake was right. There is something wrong with you.

* * *

**10. Have you ever wondered what would have happened if you stayed at the academy?**

**Rukia**- I have. But I wouldn't trade this life for anything.

**Me**- But Byakuya took you from Renji for fifty years!

**Rukia**- But we talk again! Ever since Aizen's rebellion Renji and I have hung out more and talked. It's like we're catching up on everything. He's gotten so strong...

**Me**- Is that a dreamy face I se?! _*Rukia shakes her head snapping out of her trance.*_

**Rukia**- I don't know what you're talking about!

* * *

**11. Do you like Squad Thirteen?**

**Rukia**- Absolutely! Captain Ukitake is the best! Although Kiyone and Sentarou fight over almost everything.

**Me**- Yes. Indeed they do.

**Rukia**- He came into the barracks a few days ago acting all weird. Saying something about never taking a questionnaire again.

**Me**- Oops...

**Rukia**- That was you?!

**Me**- Maybe...

**Rukia**-_ *Glomps*_ Thank you! He's finally gotten up the nerve to ask Captain Unohana out to dinner! He's been so happy these past few days.

**Me**- It's about time. Gah, I was afraid I would have to chain them together or something.

* * *

**12. Did you know that some people pair you with Gin in their stories?**

**Rukia**- _*Runs to bathroom and gags*_

**Me**- Okay, I guess she won't want to answer that. _*Rukia gags again*_

* * *

**13. What are your favorite things about the World of the Living?**

**Rukia**- I love the thing called juice! It's so amazingly good! I could drink it all day!

**Me**- Yes. Juice is good. I like apple juice.

**Rukia**- Yum! Apple juice is awsome! So is white grape and cranberry!

**Me**- Yes, juice in general is delicious.

**Rukia**- I know! Renji cuts me off after four juice boxes though..._ *Rukia pouts* _

* * *

**14. Do you like sleeping in Ichigo's closet?**

**Rukia**- I do. It's very comfortable. And I'm used to small spaces from Rukongai, so Ichigo's closet is perfect for me. My room in Nii-sama's home is so big. But it is better than being in Rukongai.

**Me**- Would you stay in Renji's closet?

**Rukia**- I don't think I would be able to find his closet. His room is so junky I can even find the floor! _*I laugh*_ I swear. I'm gonna say no the next time he asks me to find something in there.

* * *

**15. Have you had any wet dreams? If so, then with who?**

**Rukia**- Ummmm…. I guess you can say it was…

**Me-** REALLY? With who?

**Rukia**- Well, it was a weird dream where I was at a bar and Renji and Ichigo were giving each other lap dances, then they look at me and start licking my face.

**Me**- _*Just stares*_

**Rukia**- I told you it was weird…

**Me**- I… Don't know what to say to that one… _*Clears throat*_

**Rukia**- Then why did you ask?!

**Me**- Cause I thought you would just say the normal answer and just say it was a sex dream or something!

**Rukia**- Well, you should have thought about it before you asked!

* * *

**16. Who brings out the best in you? Byakuya, Ichigo, or Renji?**

**Rukia**- Hmmm. That's actually a tough one… I may have to say Renji or Ichigo. Renji brings out my more childish side since he knows what pushes my buttons, but then Ichigo brings out my mature side when it comes to him fighting. But I still think Renji, cause he brings out my normal side.

**Me**- All the more reason why I think you and Renji are a perfect pair. _*Rukia falls out of seat*_ Rukia? Rukia! _*Shakes Rukia*_ Great… And I had four more questions to ask her…

* * *

Hey! Please review! Im sorry if this one wasn't as funny... Rukia's was kind of hard seeing as I'm not a Rukia fan all that nuch. :) Okay, next up is.... *checks list* The oh so charming Shunsui! Tell me what to ask him!!!! :) I'll let oyu make up some of the questions!!!! Naughty ones are acceptable. *Grins evily* Review and thanks for reading!


	4. Shunsui Kyoraku

**Sorry for the long wait. I was lacking inspiration and couldn't think of a lot of questions that WEREN't based on Nanao. Lol. So enjoy this chapter with our little Shunsui!

* * *

**

CHAPTER FOUR

**Shunsui Kyoraku**

**1. Why do you wear the pink haori?**

**Shunsui**- Well, I don't really know. They always say real men wear pink, so I thought the haori made a good touch.

**Me**- And the hat?

**Shunsui**- It protects my eyes when I sleep on the roof. _*I roll my eyes*_

**Me**- Or pass out from too much saké.

**Shunsui**- Saké is amazing! Don't diss the saké!

**Me**- Sorry! Sorry!

* * *

**2. What do you think about your little Nanao?**

**Shunsui**- Nanao is great! She's the best lieutenant I've ever had!

**Me**- And relationship wise?

**Shunsui**- _*Looking depressed*_ I don't think she'd ever give me the time of day... _*I pat his shoulder*_

**Me**- Maybe one day Shunsui.

**Shunsui**- You think?

**Me**- Of course! You are sweet, charming, handsome. Maybe if you worked a little more instead of getting drunk all the time maybe she would give you a chance.

**Shunsui**- _*snaps fingers*_ That's a great idea! Wait, give up saké? _*Glances at bottles then pouts*_ But I like saké... _*I hug him*_

**Me**- There there. You can do it! Think of Nanao! _*Shunsui stands*_

**Shunsui**- I'll do it! _*prepares to run, I grab him*_

**Me**- Not so fast lover-boy! I still have loads of more questions for you!

* * *

**3. Do you know that people pair you up in smut fics with Jushiro?**

**Shunsui**- Smut... Smut..._ *Taps chin*_

**Me**- Surely YOU know what smut is! I'm so tired of having to explain it to everyone except Rukia!

**Shunsui**-_ *Still mumbling 'smut'*_

**Me**- SEX! SMUT MEANS SEX! SEX SEX SEX! IT MEANS A SEX STORY! _*Shunsui falls out of chair*_

**Shunsui**- Sorry! Ew! Sex stories between me and Jushiro! One- that's disgusting. Two- Women are more my style. And three- I'm pretty sure Jushiro likes Retsu.

**Me**- _*Jumps up and down*_ I KNEW IT!

* * *

**4. So, Mr. Shunsui, are you a virgin?**

**Shunsui**- Now I see why Captain Kuchiki and Jushiro won't talk lately about their interviews...

**Me**- What about Rukia? _*Shunsui chuckles*_

**Shunsui**- Lets just say she's been busy with a red head all day. And it's not shopping with Rangiku or that Orihime girl. _*I go bug-eyed*_

**Me**- No way!!!!

**Shunsui**- It's a good thing Captain Kuchiki went to the World of the Living today and won't be back until tomorrow... I haven't seen those two since this morning. _*I die laughing*_

**Me**- So are you a virgin?

**Shunsui**- Darn, I thought you forgot the original question...

**Me**- Nope! My perverted mind remembers questions like that. Now answer this one!

**Shunsui**- I'd rather not...

**Me**- Why not?!

**Shunsui**- I can't tell you...

* * *

**5. A reviewer wants to know if you've ever seen Old Man Yamamoto naked?**

**Shunsui**- _*Eye twitches*_ Why would I want to see a 2000+ wrinkly man naked?!

**Me**- Sorry! A reviewer wanted to know!

* * *

**6. What are your true oppinions about Nanao?**

**Shunsui**- I need her like roses need water.

**Me**- Awe- _*Gets cut off*_

**Shunsui**- With water I wouldn't get the rose petals I need to get showered over me by Nanao!

**Me**- You were so close! *puts head on desk*

**Shunsui**- What?

* * *

**7. Would you like to fight Yamamoto again?**

**Shunsui**- Of course. If it doesn't involve dying.

**Me**- Yes, you dying wouldn't be that good...

**Shunsui**- Especially for Nanao. _*He winks*_

**Me**- *Shakes head* You are an obsessed man...

* * *

**8. Have you ever had any pets?**

**Shunsui**- No. They aren't allowed in the barracks. _*Looks sadly at the ground*_

**Me**- Awe, it's okay Shunsui.

* * *

**9. What electronics do you own?**

**Shunsui**- Oh! I got an iPod once. but it got smashed when Starrk knocked me out.

**Me**- Haha! That's what you get when you keep your iPod in your pockets!

**Shunsui**- Shut up!

* * *

**10. What is your opinion about Retsu and Jushiro as a couple?**

**Shunsui**- I would yell out, "It's about time!" _*I fall to the floor laughing.*_

**Me**- At least someone agrees with me! Jushiro has been going on about how they're just friends, yada yada yada. _*waves hand around*_

**Shunsui**- I was wondering how long it would take until someone finally told him that they should be a couple. _*gives me high five*_

* * *

**11. What is your favorite season?**

**Shunsui**- Hmmm.... My favorite season.... I'd have to say spring, because when the flowers bloom it matches my pink haori.

**Me**- I love spring too! I have a cherry blossom tree in my backyard with a branch that I can climb up to and sit in it like a seat. _*starts tearing up*_ And then... And then... My dad got someone to trim the trees in the front yard and backyard, and the meanie man with a chainsaw cut that whole limb off! I can't read in the tree anymore! _*starts bawling. Shunsui hugs me*_

**Shunsui**- There there...

**Me**- Now a third of my tree is gone. And it was beginning to bloom too! I found buds all over the ground and patio! _*Shunsui opens a fridge and pulls out a Dr. Pepper*_

**Shunsui**- Dr. Pepper? _*I smile and nod.*_

**Me**- I love Dr. Pepper! How did you know?

**Shunsui**- Because every time you do an interview you're drinking one. _*I begin to chug my Dr. Pepper*_ Wow, you are sad. _*Pulls out another and hands it to me*_

* * *

**12. What's your favorite drink *He opens hiss mouth* Your favorite non-alcoholic drink.**

**Shunsui**- Awe, you ruin the fun.

**Me**- _*wiping eyes with tissues*_ Answer the question!

**Shunsui**- You're cranky when your sad. But I'd say that my favorite... non-alcoholic drink is... Damn... I only drink saké! _*faceplants desk*_

**Me**- Wow... Movin on then. I should have known you would only drink saké.

* * *

**13. What was the most trouble you had gotten into while a student at the Academy?**

**Shunsui**- This is why I wouldn't answer the question about whether I was a virgin or not.

**Me**- You have to tell!

**Shunsui**- I was visiting a friend... _*I glare*_ Okay, a female friend, and when I went into her room and accidentally walked in on her when she was getting out of the shower... It all kind of went from there... _*I burst into laughter*_ What's so funny?

**Me**- That whole situation!

**Shunsui**- I didn't know she walked around naked after showering! It was completely innocent!

**Me**- Yeah, until your clothes just happened to fall to the floor. _*begins to giggle*_

**Shunsui**- I like to forget things like that. Please don't tell Nanao. It was an accident that will never happen again. _*I pat his shoulder*_

**Me**- Awe, you do care about Nanao.

**Shunsui**- I do. I care about Nanao more than anything.

**Me**- Even saké?

**Shunsui**- Yes, even saké. Nanao is an irreplaceable lieutenant to Squad Eight like Kaien was to Squad Thirteen. I would probably go mad if something happened to my Nanao. I would give up saké forever if it meant that Nanao wouldn't get hurt, no matter what dangerous thing she does in the future.

**Me**- Okay, now I think you've gone nuts.

* * *

**14. What is your favorite thing to do in the World of the Living?**

**Shunsui**- I love the bakeries there! The cakes are so good! I can't believe we don't have cakes here.

**Me**- When was the first time you had cake?

**Shunsui**- When Jushiro turned 1000. Yumichika brought a delicious cake back from Karakura Town and it was absolutely scrumptious! And it had fruit in it!

**Me**- You sound like Rukia and juice...

* * *

**15. What is your greatest memory about being a captain?**

**Shunsui**- The time when Nanao cried over me when I was almost killed by Hitsugaya's seeminly dead friend.

**Me**- Oh yeah! I completely forgot about that! When Kousaka hurt you and you had to have emergency surgery. I was biting my nails cause I thought you were going to die. I couldn't imagine what Nanao felt. Good thing Jushiro was there to comfort her. She looked like a wreck.

**Shunsui**- My poor Nanao! _*runs out of room*_ Oh Nanao! Where did you run off to?!

**Me**- _*hits head with palm*_ I'm going to have to lower the questions to 15. They don't stay around long enough to answer the five more I had...

* * *

Ok, next up is....(drumroll).... Mr. Sexy (Cough cough) Sexta Espada, Grimmjow! Send me some questions to ask our little kitty in your reviews!


	5. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques

**CHAPTER 5  
****Grimmjow Jaegerjaques**

**1. Do you like milk?**

**Grimmjow**- Milk? Of all the questions to ask me first, you ask me if I like milk?!

**Me**-_ *smiles*_ Sure am! _*Vein pops out of Grimmjow's forehead*_ So, do you like milk or not?

**Grimmjow**- I guess it's alright. And don't go steryotyping me. Just because I'm a fucking panther doesn't mean I like milk.

**Me**- _*wave hands in front of face* _Okay okay. Jeez. Someone woke up on the wrong side of the litterbox. _*Grimmjow growls*_

* * *

**2. Can I rub your belly?**

**Grimmjow**- Only if you want your hand cut off.

**Me**- So that's a yes? _*His eye twitches*_

**Grimmjow**- Will you just ask the fucking questions if I let you?

**Me**- Yes. _*he sighs* _YAY! _*shoves him down and rubs his belly* _It's kind of hard with the hollow hole...

**Grimmjow**- There's something else to rub if you want _*He grins slyly. I give disgusted face and pull hand back*_

**Me**- Pervert.

**Grimmjow**- You know it.

* * *

**3. Are you gay?**

**Grimmjow**- Somehow I knew this question would come up. _*sighs again*_ No, I am not gay.

**Me**- Really? Cause you kind of give off a hint of- _*he draws Pantera*_ Nevermind...

* * *

**4. What makes you like to fight?**

**Grimmjow**- The scent of freshly spilt blood. _*I bang my head on desk*_ What?

**Me**- You are as bloodthirsty as Captain Zaraki.

**Grimmjow**- Hon, I'm MORE bloodthirsty than that loud mouth bastard.

**Me**- Why did you call me hon?

**Grimmjow**- I'm thinking of covering you in honey and tossing you into the Menos Forest. _*I gulp*_

* * *

**5. What is your favorite song?**

**Grimmjow**- What the hell is a song?

**Me**- You know, music.

**Grimmjow**- Oh. I don't know what it's called... It's on your iPod though._ *I pull out iPod. he scans songs* _Oh, it's Remember the Name. That's one of my favorites.

**Me**- I can see why. It's ful of cuss words?

**Grimmjow**- Your fucking point?

**Me**- See? It's perfect for you.

* * *

**6. Have you seen the website deviantart?**

**Grimmjow**- No.

**Me**- Oh my gosh. I have a favorite artist who draws the best pictures of you. _*dreamy face*_ There are quite a few of you in a towel. _*giggles as his eyes grow wide*_

**Grimmjow**- You can't be serious.

**Me**-_ *nods*_ Yep! Right here! _*shows him pictures*_

**Grimmjow**- I'm gonna kill them.

**Me**- No! I need more Grimmjow pictures!

* * *

**7. Have you seen any yaoi pictures of you and Ichigo or you and Ulquiorra?**

**Grimmjow**- What the fuck is yaoi? _*I laugh and tell him*_ What?!

**Me**- Yep!

**Grimmjow**- What goes on in some of these people's heads?

**Me**- I don't know. But the lemons between you and OCs are genius.

**Grimmjow**- You have a fucked up mind...

**Me**- _*just giggles*_ I know. My friends like to point that out.

* * *

**8. Will you go in your released form?**

**Grimmjow**- No.

**Me**- Please?

**Grimmjow**- No!

**Me**- Pwease Gwimmjow? _*puts on pouty face*_

**Grimmjow**- Why should I?

**Me**- CAUSE I LOVE YOUR RELEASE FORM! IT'S FREAKIN AWSOME! _*Grimmjow grins smugly*_

**Grimmjow**- Why thank you.

**Me**- So you'll do it?

**Grimmjow**- Not in your lifetime.

* * *

**9. Hve you ever snuck in on Hallibel changing?**

**Grimmjow**- No! _*looks away with a slight blush*_

**Me**- I think someone has~. _*pokes him in chest*_

**Grimmjow**- It was only twice! That bastard Aizen calls too many meetings and I was sentto get her. I walked in on her changing both times. I didn't know a girl's boobs can be so big. _*he starts drooling*_

**Me**- I need a bucket! Grimmjow! Stop drooling you little peeper! _*slaps him in the head*_

* * *

**10. What is the best part about being an Espada?**

**Grimmjow**- Getting to fight!

**Me**- I should have known...

**Grimmjow**- There's nothing like a good, bloody fight to the death. Where's Ulquiorra? I wanna fight him now.

**Me**- He'll whoop your ass.

**Grimmjow**- _*tsks* _Let him try.

**Me**- Oh, he did that one time. He got you good.

**Grimmjow**- He snuck up on me from behind! It was a cheat attack!

**Me**- Sure sure. _*waves a hand*_

**Grimmjow**- I can get Ulquiorra to kill you ya know.

**Ulquiorra**- _*walks in room*_ Leave me out of this conversation.

**Me**- _*points*_ Get back in the bishie closet! It's not your turn! _*shooes him back inside crowded closet*_

**Grimmjow**-_ *eye twitches on his confused WTF face* _Bishie closet?

**Me**- _*nods* _Yep. Bishie closet.

**Grimmjow**- And why wasn't I put in there?

**Me**- Cause you and Captain Kenpachi would have had a killing spree in there with Ichigo.

**Grimmjow**- Ichigo is in there?! _*jumps up. I grab him*_

**Me**- Oh no ya don't! Hey, I'm getting better at catching escaping bishies. _*giggles evily*_

* * *

**11. What's your view on Aizen?**

**Grimmjow**- He needs to get a life. Like he's actually going to take over Soul Society. Kill the royals my ass.

**Me**- Okay...

* * *

**12. What about Tosen?**

**Grimmjow**- Blind dude with the dreads who's all about justice? If he was all about justice, wouldn't he be on the soul reaper's side? I mean, come on! _*throws hands in air. Falls out of seat. I laugh hysterically*_

* * *

**13. And Gin?**

**Grimmjow**- _*he shivers*_ I'd rather not answer that...

* * *

**14. Did you have any relationships with Nel?**

**Grimmjow**- NO! Never had and I never will! That girl's too clingy! Besides, I think she's going after Ichigo.

**Me**- Haha. She does ask Rukia what her relationship with him is.

**Grimmjow**- She was like, 3 years old!

**Me**- Not really! She was just in a 3 year old's body!

**Grimmjow**- _*crosses arms* _She sure does act like one.

* * *

**15. Do you remember your previous life in the World of the Living?**

**Grimmjow**- No. I just remember the glorious life as an arrancar.

**Me**- Wow...

* * *

**16. Are you a virgin?**

**Grimmjow**- Must you ask?

**Me**- _*giggles*_ Yes. It's an official question! So, are you?

**Grimmjow**- Fuck no.

**Me**- Oh? Do tell. Who was it?

**Grimmjow**- Let's see... It was Menoly... No... Loly... No... Who was it? _*scratches head*_

**Me**- Never mind...

* * *

**17. Do you like pie?**

**Grimmjow**- What the hell is pie?

**Me**- A very good dessert that comes in many different flavors.

**Grimmjow**- Forget this question. I have no time for damn desserts.

* * *

**18. Do you read?**

**Grimmjow**- Why would I want to read? It's a waste of time. I would rather be fighting!

**Me**- I should have known.

**Grimmjow**- Your fault for asking me.

**Me**- Well, a lot of people like to read, even people like you.

**Grimmjow**- Name one.

**Me**- _*thinks*_ Don't make me think too hard. I'm a blonde-ish girl.

**Grimmjow**- You look all blonde.

**Me**- IM A BRUNETTE THANK YOU VERY MUCH! I just have a hint of blonde hair...

**Grimmjow**- ...

**Me**- Don't even say anything.

* * *

**19. If you ever wrote and directed a movie, what would it be about?**

**Grimmjow**- Fighting and killing every soul reaper in the world! _*laughs menacingly*_

**Me**- You have a real problem...

**Grimmjow**- So I like to fight. I can't help it!

**Me**- Maybe you should tone down the fighting for a while.

**Grimmjow**- Why the fuck would I want to do that?!

**Me**- I don't know! Maybe of you spent more time learning manners you could get a real girlfriend. _*Grimmjow growls*_

* * *

**20. Have you ever peeked on Orihime when she changed clothes?**

**Grimmjow**- Again with the peeking questions!

**Me**- I know! I know! Answer it anyways.

**Grimmjow**- No. That prick Ulquiorra guarded her too much for me to get a peek.

**Me**- I bet Orihime wouldn't have liked it.

**Grimmjow**- Why don't you go bug someone else's fuckin personal life?

**Me**- FINE! _*throws him ball of yarn.*_

**Grimmjow**- YARN! _*turns into chibi release form and plays with it*_

**Me**- Hehe. Always works. Who's my good little Grimm-kitty?!

**Grimmjow**- Meow! _*continues to roll yarn around.*_

**Me**- ...Hey! _*realizes he tied me up*_

**Grimmjow**- That should work. _*puts hands in pockets and walks off*_

Well, there's Grimmjow! Sorry it took so long. School has been a real pain in the ass. On the upside, I made a 78 on my chem. test. Thats good right??? Up next is....*fake drumroll*.... Toshiro Hitsugaya! But I need questions to ask! Review with some questions please! It would help a lot!!!!!!!!


	6. Toshiro Hitsugaya

**Chapter 6**  
**Toshiro Hitsugaya**

**1. Have you ever had a wet dream about Momo or Rangiku?**

**Toshiro**- A wet dream?

**Me**- Yes, a wet dream. _*He stares at me*_ A sex dream? _*He chokes on currently mouthful of water*_ You alright?

**Toshiro**- A wet dream about my lieutenant?! Are you insane?!

**Me**- I've been called something like that. What about Momo? _*He blushes*_ You have, haven't you?!

**Toshiro**- That's not important!

**Me**- I think someone has! _*Giggles wildly*_

* * *

**2. Has Rangiku ever tried to seduce you in her drunkenness?**

**Toshiro**- No. And I hope she never will. She's probably going to try that on Gin though.

**Me**- I knew it!!!

**Toshiro**- Huh?

**Me**- Oh come on! They should totally be a couple!

**Toshiro**- Gin is evil.

**Me**- _*Shrugs*_ Opposites attract.

**Toshiro**- They aren't magnets!!

**Me**- So?!

* * *

**3. Why did you inherit the love of cold things from your zanpakutou Hyourinmaru?**

**Toshiro**- _*Shrugs*_ I don't know. I've just had a joy for winter.

**Me**- It shows.

**Toshiro**- What's that supposed to mean?! _*Vein pops out of his forehead*_

**Me**- Nothing! Your zanpaku-to is hot though. _*Goes dreamy eyed*_

**Toshiro**- _*Groans*_ Just what I need. Another Hyourinmaru fan...

**Me**- I sense someone is a little jealous!

**Toshiro**- I am not!!

* * *

**4. Why don't you use kidou often?**

**Toshiro**- I save my strength for using my zanpaku-to. No big deal.

* * *

**5. Have you ever touched or fantasized about touching Rangiku's huge breasts?**

**Toshiro**- Of course not! As Momo said, she's a freak of nature!

**Me**- Oh come on! Momo ha just gotten out of the hospital after being fataly wounded by Aizen! I bet she was doped up on Lora tabs the way she broke down in hysterics about Aizen possibly being good-

**Toshiro**- _*Hits hands on table as he rises*_ Don't diss Momo! She was not under the influence of drugs during that conversation!

**Me**- Are you sure? _*He draws the sexy zanpaku-to from his sheath*_ Alright, alright! Geez...

* * *

**6. Do you like it when Momo calls you Shiro-Chan (Whitey)?**

**Toshiro**- I tolerate it. I wish she would call me by Captain Hitsugaya like she should.

**Me**- I think it's cute when she calls you that. It's like a pet name for you. _*smiles while his eye twithes*_

**Toshiro**- A pet name?

**Me**- Yeah, a pet name. It's cute, and I think she like you.

**Toshiro**- So you're the one who's been setting up people! I knew it! First Renji and Rukia, then Captain Ukitake and Captain Unohana, now are you trying to set me up with Momo? _*I ponder thought, then nod*_

* * *

**7. Didn't Momo promise to stop calling you Shiro-Chan (Whitey) when you become a captain in the Gotei 13?**

**Toshiro**- Technically. She promise that she would when I entered the Soul Reaper Academy. But she hasn't.

**Me**- Awe!

**Toshiro**- It doesn't mean anything!

**Me**- Suuuuure it doesn't. But you're Momo's best friend! I heard that best friends are usually soul mates.

**Toshiro**- I'm not looking for a wife.

**Me**- Bull-shit! I know how much you worry over her when she is in danger!

**Toshiro**- That's..... Kind of true... _*I giggle*_

**Me**- See what I mean?

**Toshiro**- It's just my captain's side coming out! I worry over subordinates, from my squad or not.

* * *

**8. Have you ever seen Rangiku or Momo nude?**

**Toshiro**- NO!

**Me**- Okay, okay, don't get your boxers all in a wad. Hehe.

* * *

**9. Would you have sex with Rangiku or Momo?**

**Toshiro**- _*Eye twitches*_

**Me**- Toshiro? _*He falls out of chair twitching*_ Toshiro?!

* * *

**10. Are you a virgin?**

**Toshiro**- The trademark question.

**Me**- _*nods rapidly*_ Yep! So answer it!

**Toshiro**- _*Smiles smugly*_ No.

**Me**- Answer it or I'll call you Lil Shiro!

**Toshiro**- _*Sighs with a blush* _Maybe....

**Me**- It's either a yes or a no!

**Toshiro**- .............................yes.............................

**Me**- I knew it!

**Toshiro**- I don't want a one night stand type thing! I'm not that kind of guy!

**Me**- I never said you were!

**Toshiro**- You were thinking it.

**Me**- Man, you're good.

* * *

**11. What do you do with all the candy Joushiro gives you?**

**Toshiro**- I eat a few pieces. What do you think I fill the candy bowls with in the offices at Squad Ten?

**Me**- I want some!

**Toshiro**- Nope. I need it for my candy bowls. _*I cry* _Gah! Okay okay! _*He hands me a baggy of candy*_

**Me**- YAY! _*nibbles in jawbreaker*_

**Toshiro**- I think you need a towel... _*watches me drool while munching jawbreaker*_ Or a bucket...

* * *

**12. Why do you think he gives you candy?**

**Toshiro**- He has this weird explaination. Just because my hair is almost the same color as his.

**Me**- But you get free candy man!

* * *

**13. Do you think its a stupid reason?**

**Toshiro**- Yes.

**Me**- But you get- free- CANDY!

**Toshiro**- Lower your voice!

* * *

**14 How are you treated as the youngest captain in the gotei 13?**

**Toshiro**- Like any other captain. I have the respect I deserve, a squad that loves me, a lieutenant who does... most of her work. I love my squad. I wouldn't trade it for any other.

**Me**- Awe.

* * *

**15. Is it true that you are the least respected captain of all?**

**Toshiro**- I wouldn't say that... I just wish they would stop treating me like a kid.

**Me**- Even though you look like a-

**Toshiro**- Don't say it!

* * *

**16. Why do you get pissed at short jokes or any reference to the word "short"?**

**Toshiro**- It cuts at my pride as a captain.

**Me**- You sound like Byakuya.

**Toshiro**-_ *Shrugs* _We value our pride.

* * *

**17. have you ever asked Rangiku to tell you a bedtime story?**

**Toshiro**- No, I haven't. Usually I have to lecture her on the consequences of getting drunk while on duty.

**Me**- She can't help it. Besides, she's hilarious when she's drunk!

**Toshiro**- You mean annoying?

**Me**- No, cute. You know, like when Momo calls you Lil Shiro? _*He scowles*_

**Toshiro**- No, not like that.

* * *

**18. Do you know that people write sex stories about you, Rangiku, Momo, or Jushiro?**

**Toshiro**- _*His eyes widen* _S-sex stories? _*I nod* _I AM NOT GAY!

**Me**- I know. I didn't say you were. But the stories between you and Momo are so delicious. _*I smile deviously*_

**Toshiro**- You are a sick woman.

**Me**- I've heard it all before.

* * *

**19. What would you do if Momo came up to you and confessed her love to you?**

**Toshiro**- I honestly have no idea. I would be shocked at first I guess.

**Me**- You wouldn't blow her off would you?

**Toshiro**- I'm not Aizen now!

**Me**- I know, I know! I'm just saying I think she really cares about you.

**Toshiro**- You do? _*I nod*_ Well.......... _*Flash steps away*_

**Me**- _*Sighs* _I should just chain all the men down in their chairs......

* * *

Well, Theres our little

Toshiro- I AM NOT LITTLE!

Anyway! There was our Icy zanpaku-to weilding captain! Up next is......(fake drumroll)...... Ulquiorra Cifer!!!!!!! I need question people!!!!!!!

Thank you **-----Sniper----- **and **ahriman123 **for questions. I honestly had no idea what to ask Toshiro, so thanks! Any suggestions for our emo Espada? I would love to hear them! Please review!!!!!!!


	7. Ulquiorra Cifer

****

**CHAPTER 7  
****Ulquiorra Cifer**

**1. Have you ever fantasized about Grimmjow in dirty day dreams?**

**Ulquiorra**- I beg your pardon?!

**Me**- It's a simple question. Just yes or no.

**Ulquiorra**- Why did I agree to this?

**Me**- I'm the one asking the questions here! Now answer this one!

**Ulquiorra**- _*sighs*_ No, I have not fantasized about Grimmjow in dirty day dreams.

**Me**- Boy I have. _*Ulquiorra rolls his eyes*_ What? He is the sexy sexta espada.

**Ulquiorra**- I can't believe I was dragged into this.

* * *

**2. Did you get a boner from seeing Harribel for the first time? If yes, did you masturbate afterwards?**

**Ulquiorra**- What kind of question is that?

**Me**- Questions my awsome reviewers came up with.

**Ulquiorra**- Can I um _*clears throat*_ ask you a question?

**Me**- If you must.

**Ulquiorra**- _*leans over and whispers*_ What's a boner? _*I fall out of my chair in a giggle fit*_

* * *

**3. Have you ever had sex with a guy?**

**Ulquiorra**- Is that even possible?

**Me**- Yes actually. Man, for a guy who supposidly knows a lot, you are in the dark when it comes to things like sex.

**Ulquiorra**- I was made to serve Lord Aizen. I have no need for sexual desires.

**Me**- Liar. Every guy dreams of having sex at some point in their life.

**Ulquiorra**- Abd how do you know this?

**Me**- My five year old second cousin came up to my bathroom door while I was drying off from a shower and said he wanted to see me naked. I told him no and he said his 'pinky' went 'upsie'.

**Ulquiorra**- And the morale to that story is to keep your bathroom door shut.

**Me**- I was at my grandmother's house and that particular door won't close right. You have to pull open a drawer to keep it from swinging open.

* * *

**4. Is that make-up on you or are you naturally pale?**

**Ulquiorra**- I'm naturally pale.

**Me**- _*reaches out and runs finger down cheek*_ Wow, you're telling the truth.

**Ulquiorra**- Did you expect me to lie?

**Me**- Usually guys hate being pale.

**Ulquiorra**- Well, it doesn't really matter to me.

* * *

**5. Why is your hollow hole on your neck?**

**Ulquiorra**- Because it was like that when I was created.

**Me**- Nu uh. At first it was almost on your chest.

**Ulquiorra**- It was still partly on my neck.

**Me**- I guess so...

* * *

**6. Did you like taking care of Orihime?**

**Ulquiorra**- Not really. She was stubborn, too confident with her friends, and had an annoying habit of crying constantly.

**Me**- Well I would too if I was kidnapped and the one I loved was risking his life to save me!

**Ulquiorra**- You humans rely too much on emotions.

**Me**- Says you emo boy.

* * *

**7. Do you fantasize about Orihime?**

**Ulquiorra**- No. I do not. Nnoitra may, but I certainly do not.

* * *

**8. Is there anything between you and Orihime?**

**Ulquiorra**- Like I said before, no. Nothing is going on between us. She's in love with that Kurosaki kid.

* * *

**9. What is it like being the fourth espada?**

**Ulquiorra**- I like being the fourth espada. I have great power that can be put to use for Lord Aizen when he calls for me to fight.

**Me**- Plus you can kick Grimmjow's ass!

**Ulquiorra**- That too, but only if he gets himself into a fight with me.

* * *

**10. Do you know about all the sex stories about you, Orihime, Aizen, or Grimmjow?**

**Ulquiorra**- There's stories as well?! _*actually showing emotion*_

**Me**- Yep. Mighty smokey ones too if I might add. _*chuckles evily*_ oh, and the pictures on deviantart are fantastic as well.

* * *

**11. Have you ever been tempted to kiss Grimmjow?**

**Ulquiorra**- _*more emotion*_ No!

* * *

**12. What would you do if Aizen confessed his love for you?**

**Ulquiorra**- I'd quit.

* * *

**13. Have you ever had any sex dreams for any of the espada? Or for a certain orange-haired beauty with healing powers?**

**Ulquiorra**-_ *groans*_ I wish you hadn't brought that one up.... The stories are enough.

* * *

**14. Whose your favorite current captain?**

**Ulquiorra**- In the Gotei 13?

**Me**- Yes.

**Ulquiorra**- I don't like any of them. Why would I like soul reapers?

**Me**- _*shrugs*_ I don't know. Ask the reviewer who wanted me to ask this question, not me. _*grins*_

**Ulquiorra**- Who is the captain of Squad Six? If I had to choose, it would be him.

**Me**- _*sighs* _He is hot._ *giggles*_ You're like his evil fraternal twin! You both rarely show emotions and only like to fight with reason.

**Ulquiorra**- ...........

* * *

**15. What do you think of people calling you Batman since your final battle with Ichigo?**

**Ulquiorra**- That's a new nickname...

**Me**- Yeah, I ha neve heard it before... BATMAN! Hey, it has a nice ring to it for you... Or Ulquibat!

**Ulquiorra**- Ulqui-bat?

**Me**- Yeah! Ulquibat! Ulquiorra+Bat= Ulquibat! It's perfect!

* * *

**16. Have you ever thought of dying your hair?**

**Ulquiorra**- No. It would ruin my mask fragment.

**Me**- I can't see you with different colored hair...

* * *

**17. If you were forced to make out with either Hallibel or Neliel (in her adult form), who would it be? Have to choose!**

**Ulquiorra**- I have to choose? _*I nod*_ Fine. _*I scoot closer*_ Nel. Because she probably wouldn't murder me if I did it.

**Me**- Haha! Yeah, Hallibel looks like she is PMSing all the time.

* * *

**18. What's you most embarassing memory? Or awkward memory.**

**Ulquiorra**- When grimmjow managed to sent me into that other deminsion so he could fight Ichigo. I had forgotten that we had those things.

* * *

**19. Do you and the three higher up espada take steroids?**

**Ulquiorra**- What are those?

**Me**- Never mind.

**Ichigo**- HEY! EMO! We haven't finished our fight! _*crashes through the door and randomly swings his zanpaku-to around*_

**Me**- Hey! We aren't finished! _*boys disappear*_ Ugh. Super glue doesn't work with Arrancar. _*makes note*_

* * *

Im sorry its so short! Up next is.......... Gin Ichimaru! So give me some questions!!!


	8. Gin Ichimaru

**CHAPTER 8**  
**Gin Ichimaru**

**1. Why are you always smiling?**

**Gin**- Because I have something to smile about.

**Me**- Rangiku?

**Gin**- N-no, why would ya say that? _*looks around nervously*_

**Me**- Because it's obvious that she likes you!

**Gin**- She likes me?

**Me**- Yes. Oh! Wait a minute. Stand up for a second.

**Gin**- Why?

**Me**- Just stand up! _*He stands. I sneak behind him*_ Okay, you can sit back down. _*He sits*_

**Gin**- What the?! _*tries to get up*_ What did ya do?

**Me**- I superglued you to your seat. A lot of my men that I interview end up leaving before I'm finished. So I went down to the store and bought a super glue gun! _*twirls on finger and goes all gunsmoke by blowing the top of the nozzle*_

**Gin**- _*Gulps*_ Now I'm scared.

* * *

**2. Do you even have a frown?**

**Gin**- I do. But it takes something very powerful to make me frown.

**Me**- What if Rangiku died? *_he looks down*_

**Gin**- Don't say that..........

* * *

**3. What do you do in Las Nochas?**

**Gin**- Usually spy on the espada while they fight or walk down the halls.

**Me**- What about in their bedrooms?

**Gin**- I'm not that perverted!

**Me**- I am!!! _*he cracks open an eye*_ OMG! You opened an eye!

**Gin**- So what?

**Me**- You never open your eyes!

**Gin**- For all you know.

* * *

**4. Who's your favorite espada?**

**Gin**- Ulquiorra. It's fun ta bug him.

**Me**- Yes. That smexy piece of quatro espada.

**Gin**- I could have gone all my life without hearing that...

* * *

**5. Whats your relationship with Rangiku?**

**Gin**- We're just friends.

**Me**- Sure you are.

* * *

**6. What's your relationship with Izuru Kira?**

**Gin**- He was my subordinate! Nothing more! NO HOMO!

* * *

**7. Do you realize how creeper-y you looks squinting and smiling all the time?**

**Gin**- No... Should I?

**Me**- _*pats his shoulder*_ It's alright Gin. I still think you're cool... Even if your eyes and smile do look a little creepy...

**Gin**- Everyone thinks I'm a freak! _*dramatic voice*_

**Me**- Oh shut up.

**Gin**- Why? Do ya like it?

**Me**- I knew you were faking!

* * *

**8. Why do you look like a fox?**

**Gin**- I look like a fox?

**Me**- Yes.

**Gin**- _*shrugs*_ I haven't noticed...

**Me**- Do you own a mirror?!

* * *

**9. Are you aware of how much yaoi fanfics are of you and Izuru?**

**Gin**- What's yaoi?

**Me**- _*sighs heavily*_ I'm getting tired of explaining this... It means maleXmale sex stories...

**Gin**- _*looks horrified*_ WHAT? NO HOMO!

**Me**- Well, a lot of people on Fanfiction think that.

**Gin**- That's very... disturbing...

* * *

**10. Do you think Izuru loves you?**

**Gin**- I think he was very depressed that I left, but no, I don't think he loves me.

**Me**- Me either. Izuru is too cute and sophisticated to be gay.

**Gin**- I already told you I'm not gay... _*grumbles*_

**Me**- I never said you were. _*smirks*_

* * *

**11. What's your relationship with Luppi before he died?**

**Gin**- Aw man, I loved picking on him. He was so short!

**Me**- He is short! _*we both laugh*_

**Gin**- To think, he took Grimmjow's place?! Aizen stepped down on his expectations in Espada.

**Me**- I was mad when Luppi took Grimmjow's place. _*crosses arms*_ Aizen had to be a douche.

**Gin**- It was Kaname who cut Grimmjow's arm off.

**Me**- That's right! Kaname! You douche! _*shakes fist in air*_

**Gin**- Feel better?

**Me**- Yes, thank you.

* * *

**12. Do you like the fangirls and/or fanboys?**

**Gin**- Bring on the fangirls! _*looks around. No fangirls*_ Aw man.

**Me**- I locked the door. They can't get in. _*chuckles evily*_

**Gin**- Alright. Fangirls are awesome. It let's me know they have no hard feelings towards me.

**Me**- Except for one...

**Gin**- _*raises eyebrow*_ And who would that be?

**Me**- Rangiku.

**Gin**- Oh ya...

* * *

**13. Exactly how close are you and Aizen?**

**Gin**- Like I said before... NO... HOMO! _*flings arms in air* _How else can I say that I am not gay? _*whines*_

**Me**- It's okay. _*pats his head*_

**Gin**- It was only one time! It was the stupid Christmas party and we were both drunk, and someone put the mistletoe above us! I couldn't help it!

**Me**- You kissed Aizen?! Oh, that's too good!

**Gin**- Don't tell Rangiku! _*tries to get on knees to beg*_

**Me**- We'll see. _*snickers*_

* * *

**14. Have you ever harassed the Espadas sexually or otherwise (aka: emotionally, physically,etc)?**

**Gin**- It's fun to freak out the lower ranked arrancar.

**Me**- How so?

**Gin**- I started singing. Wanna hear? _*opens mouth to suck in large gulp of air*_

**Me**- _*covers his mouth*_ No thanks! EW! YOU JUST LICKED MY HAND! _*He smirks.*_

**Gin**- You like it.

* * *

**15. Why doesn't Ulquiorra like you?**

**Gin**- I don't know. He's never liked me...

* * *

**16. Why did you leave knowing it would break Rangiku's heart?**

**Gin**- I didn't think Rangiku would be that effected by me leaving.

**Me**- She drank herself to the floor and almost suffocated on her boobs!

**Gin**- *_bursts into an array of chuckles*_ She would be one to do that. How is that not normal?

**Me**- _*Rolls eyes*_

* * *

**17. Did you have any friends other than Rangiku when you were little?**

**Gin**- Nope. She was my only friend. We even lived together until joining the 13 Court Guard Squads.

**Me**- Awe! _*clasps hands together*_ That's so sweet!

* * *

**18. Have you ever slept with Rangiku?**

**Gin**- IDK.

**Me**- Its wither yes or no!

**Gin**- My lips are sealed.

* * *

**19. Are you a virgin?!**

**Gin**- _*opens eyes and smiles wider*_ Go ask Rangiku.

**Me**- I KNEW IT! _*does cabbage patch*_

**Gin**- I didn't say yes or no...

**Me**- I think you did sleep with Rangiku! _*squeals*_

* * *

**20. Why do you like to creep out Rukia?**

**Gin**- It's fun to agitate Byakuya. He was such a brat as a kid.

**Me**- He was HAWT as a kid!

**Gin**- I really didn't want to hear your opinion on that...

**Me**- Oh well! You got it!

**Gin**- So, how do I get out of this chair? _*wiggled while glued to chair*_

**Me**- This! _*turns on blow torch*_ This will melt the glue right off!

**Gin**- _*screams*_ Along with ma body! _*runs somehow glued to chair*_

**Me**- Okay, bolt down chairs as well. _*makes another note*_ Off to the hardware store!

* * *

Alright! There's Gin! I hope I kept him in character well enough..... Oh well. Next is.......(drumroll)....... Retsu Unohana! There you go ArizonaBay! I looked at the next chapter title and smiled. So we're at the chapter you want! But I need 20 questions to post the next chapter! So please review with questions that you want answered everyone!!!!!!!


	9. Retsu Unohana

**CHAPTER 9**  
**Retsu Unohana**

**1. Why do you have that glare?**

**Retsu**- What glare?

**Me**- That glare! When you tell someone to do something you open your eyes and suddenly everyone is terrified of you!

**Retsu**- I've never noticed...

**Me**- _*shakes head*_

_

* * *

_

**2. How old are you really?**

**Retsu**- I will not answer that. _*crosses arms*_

**Me**- Why not?

**Retsu**- It's rude to ask a woman her age!

**Me**- I'm a girl too! You can tell me!

**Retsu**- Fine. _*leans over and whispers*_

**Me**- Really? You look so young to be-_*a hand clasps over my mouth*_

_

* * *

_

**3. What do you think about almost everyone picking on your squad and saying that they are a bunch of wussies and pansies?**

**Retsu**- That they are obnoxious, arrogant, ignorant barbarians that do not appreiate the ones who take the time to heal them after they fight with each other with their real swords and not sparring ones like they're supposed to use and then getting themselves hurt when they might be needed the next day!

**Me**- Wow... I never knew you had this side to you...

**Retsu**- I'm still a little hungover... Jushiro had some hot saké and before I knew it I had drunk a bottle or two...

**Me**- I can see why you and Shunsui are friends now... _*she rubs her temples*_

* * *

**4. You have 10 seconds to describe your favorite squad members... Go!**

**Retsu**- My favorite squad members? I don't think it's very nice to choose favorites...

**Me**- Oh it'll be fine. They won't know. _*grins slyly*_

**Retsu**- I will not choose favorites. _*crosses arms*_

**Me**- _*grumbles* _Fine...

* * *

**5. What do you love best about being a squad four captain?**

**Retsu**- I enjoy being able to help people. Being captain enables me to give top quality care.

**Me**- Have you ever wondered if Jushiro fakes attacks sometimes just to see you?

**Retsu**- Why would he do that?

**Me**-_ *bangs head on table*_ You people are clueless!

**Retsu**- About what? Me- _*groans*_ Did you two not go on a date? Retsu- _*blushes* _O-oh... Well, yes we did.

* * *

**6. How was your dinner with Captain Ukitake?**

**Retsu**- Were you setting me up for this question?

**Me**- Not really. It was just a coincidence. _*grins*_

**Retsu**- Fine, I wot question you any further. The dinner went fine. He came over to my home and we cooked dinner together.

**Me**- Awe, that's so cute!

**Retsu**- Cute? It was quite entertaining actually. Jushiro almost set the stove on fire. I had to put it out. _*I start laughing*_

**Me**- That's hilarious!

**Retsu**- _*while giggling*_ It was. So afterwards we ate outside in the gardens.

**Me**- Awe, a romantic dinner in the gardens. _*sighs*_ You're so lucky Captain Unohana.

**Retsu**- Lucky?

**Me**- Yes! You had dinner with one of the hottest and sweetest men in Sereiti!

**Retsu**- _*blushes*_ He is sweet...

**Me**- And hot! You forgot hot!

**Retsu**- I prefer to say handsome...

**Me**- Ok. He's freakin handsome!

* * *

**7. Why do you ask Hanatarou to get you makeup whenever he goes to the World of the Living?**

**Retsu**- _*shrugs*_ I don't know. I gues I like experimenting.

**Me**- Experimenting?

**Retsu**- _*nods*_ Yes. I'm quite intregued with how they make so many different things for your face.

**Me**- Are you sure it isn't for Jushiro?

**Retsu**- Of course not! Besides.. _*in a quieter voice*_ He thinks I already look beautiful without makeup.

**Me**- _*goes starry eyed*_ AWE!

* * *

**8. Why do you keep your braid in the front?**

**Retsu**- It's easier to handle.

* * *

**9. Have you slept with Jushiro?**

**Retsu**- _*blush returns*_ W-what?

**Me**- You heard me. Have you slept with him?

**Retsu**- I-I-I... That's not a good question to ask!

**Me**- Well, my readers are curious!

**Retsu**- Your readers are rude!

**Me**- No they aren't! They are wonderful and just want to know a few things that aren't mentioned in the manga or anime! _*reaches in pocket*_ I hoped I wouldn't have to use this.

**Retsu**- Use what?

**Me**- _*jumps up with syringe*_ Use a truth syrum! _*gives her shot*_

**Retsu**- Whaa! mnnnn _*mumbles a bit more*_

**Me**- Now, did you sleep with Jushiro?

**Retsu**- _*swivels in chair*_ Yes..._ *giggles a bit.*_

**Me**- _*looks at syringe*_ Did I give her an overdose?

**Retsu**- He's awsome!

**Me**- O.o

**Retsu**- Even in _*takes a breath*_ The academy he was amazing.

**Me**- O.O _*thinks*_ Yeah... I think this was an alcohol syringe...

**Retsu**- And... he's... good with any position...

**Me**- Okay! Moving on!

* * *

**ONCE THE SYRUM WORE OFF...**

**

* * *

**

**10. Have you ever thought about getting married?**

**Retsu**- _*rubbing her head*_ I can't remember the last question...

**Me**- Maybe that's a good thing. So answer this one.

**Retsu**- I have thought of getting married, but I just would be too busy.

**Me**- _*mumbles* _Oh yea, you and Jushiro would just be fuck buddies.

**Retsu**- What was that?

**Me**- _*straightens up*_ Nothing! _*laughs nervously*_

* * *

**11. What is your favorite flower to have in Squad Four to brighten the place up?**

**Retsu**- I like yellow tulips. they're bright and patients just love them. Jushiro also likes them. As well as yellow lilies.

**Me**- Jushiro likes yellow doesn't he?

**Retsu**- Yes. As do I. It is a pretty color. And it accents well with the blue walls.

**Me**- I think roses are my favorite flowers.

**Retsu**- I have roses in my gardens. You should come see them sometime.

**Me**- _*grins* _I would love to!

* * *

**12. How do you handle Squad Eleven men when they occupy space there?**

**Retsu**- I don't know myself. But it seems like when I open my eyes they just run of like scared children.

**Me**- It's the death glare!

**Retsu**- _*rolls eyes*_ What death glare?

**Me**- Nothing! Nothing! Never mind...

* * *

**13. How long have you been captain?**

**Retsu**- For a few hundred years I think. I've lost count. But it's close to Jushiro and Shunsui.

* * *

**14. Did you ever do anything wild at the academy?**

**Retsu**- I went skinny dipping once in the Academy pond.

**Me**- Really? _*starts laughing*_

**Retsu**- Yeah. A few of the girls and I snuck out of our rooms and decided to take a swim. Little did we know, Shunsui and Jushiro decided to do the same.

**Me**- No way!

**Retsu**- _*nodding*_ Yep, that caused a few of the girls to back out and go back to their rooms. I just stayed under the water to my neck and it was fine.

**Me**- Who knew one of the calmest captains had such a wild side?

**Retsu**- _*nods*_

* * *

**15. Who would you pair Shunsui Kyoraku with? Nanao or Lisa? **

**Retsu**- As long as they can stand his womanizing and won't kill him, I'm good with either.

* * *

**16. Is it true that you are the third most powerful captain of the 13 Court Guard Squads?**

**Retsu**- That's what I've heard, yes.

**Me**- So I guess Byakuya and the head captain take the first and second spots?

**Retsu**- Most likely, yes.

* * *

**17. Have you ever been to a party? If so, what type of party was it?**

**Retsu**- I have been to a few Christmas parties. But that's it. Oh! And birthdays. Have you ever tried to fit over 2,000 candles on a cake on Yamamoto's birthday?

**Me**- _*laughs*_ you do know they make number candles. So you could only have four on the cake?

**Retsu**- Really? Maybe Hanatarou should get number candles next time...

* * *

**18. Has your 'Smile of Death' ever failed?**

**Retsu**- What is this smile of death?

**Me**- _*groans*_ Never mind...

* * *

**19. Are you in love with Jushiro?**

**Retsu**- I will not answer that! And no more of that syrum crap!

**Me**- No arguement there... Last time you went into detail...

**Retsu**- What was that question?

**Me**- you will never know...

* * *

*sighs* there it is! Im so so SO sorry its this late. I've been so busy I finaly had time (and enough questions) to finish this chapter. I hooe you like it! Next it... *fake drumroll*... Isshin Kurosaki! Oh good lord. This shold be intersting... So give me questions for our adorable daddy and I 'll get right back to ya!


	10. Isshin Kurosaki

**CHAPTER 10  
****Isshin Kurosaki**

**1. Why do you constantly attack Ichigo other than keeping him on his toes?**

**Isshin**- I think it's important that he learns he can be attacked any time of any day.

**Me**- _*head tilts back* _Riiiiiiight. And it isn't for sheer entertainment?

**Isshin**- _*shrugs* _Maybe a little.

**Me**- _*rolls eyes*_

* * *

**2. Could you beat Ichigo in a fight?**

**Isshin**- _*puts hand on chin* _I don't know. It depends on if he ever learns the final Getsuga Tenshou.

**Ichigo**- _*from outside* _I said I'm working on it!

**Me**- _*opens door* _GET BACK IN THE BISHIE CLOSET!

**Ichigo**- You want me to beat Aizen or what?

**Me**- That isn't until a few more weeks! Now get back in the closet! _*points to closet*_

**Ichigo**- _*mumbles to himself* _Fine…

**Me**- _*clears throat and sits back down*_

**Isshin**- I'd hate to challenge you…

* * *

**3. What are your opinions of the captains?**

**Isshin**- Captain Yamamoto: an old fart, Captain Soi Fon: an over angry, Yoruichi obsessed woman who loves to hit her lieutenant, Captain Unohana: A sweet yet scary woman who is an excellent doctor, Captain Kuchiki: an insensitive, cold man who only believes in the law and the no-smile at all rule, Captain Komamura: A loyal…. Creature…. Who follows the road of justice, Captain Kyoraku: a lazy yet fun guy who enjoys drinking and groping his female soul reapers, Captain Hitsugaya: I think he's too young to be a captain, Captain Kurotsuchi: A psycho-maniac who enjoys causing others pain for his own pleasure, Captain Zaraki: a blood thirsty man who doesn't want anything but a fight, Captain Ukitake: a great man with great morals and a deep love for his work.

**Me**- Wow… that was the whole list besides Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen.

**Isshin**- Eh, I do my best. _*smirks*_

**Me**- _*rolls eyes*_

* * *

**4. When Karin and Yuzu bring their first boyfriend home, how will you react?**

**Isshin**- _*tears up* _I don't want to think about that! _*looks for giant Masaki poster* _Oh Masaki! Where are you in my time of need?

**Me**- _*sweat drops*_

* * *

5. Do you see yourself returning to Soul Society at all in the future?

**Isshin**- I don't know. I probably won't. I mean, the kids won't live there so why should I? Besides, I doubt they would want me back.

**Me**- Why?

**Isshin**- _*raises eyebrow* _You will never know.

* * *

**6. How do you feel about Ichigo being a substitute soul reaper?**

Isshin- Ah, he can take care of himself. If he can handle Ulquiorra Cifer he can handle himself just fine without me.

* * *

**7. How old are you actually?**

**Isshin**- _*scratches head* _You know, I'm so old I forgot.

**Me**- _*groans quietly* _Well that's great…

* * *

**8. What is the most embarrassing thing you've done to make your kids happy when they are sad?**

**Isshin**- I think the most embarrassing thing I've ever done to make them happy is let a crab pinch my butt in a restaurant.

**Me**- _*begins to laugh* _Really?

**Isshin**- _*grins* _Yep. When Yuzu was two, she cut her finger on the table. It had one of those glass tops, and part of the glass was chipped. She started crying, so to get her to stop I let her put a crab on my butt.

**Me**- Awe! I bet Ichigo was embarrassed!

**Isshin**- It was Ichigo's idea!

**Me**- _*spits out drink* _No way!

**Isshin**- You bet!

* * *

**9. Why are you a doctor and not a full time soul reaper like you used to?**

**Isshin**- I like being more of a doctor. Besides, any trouble that comes up in Karakura Town Ichigo will handle for me.

**Me**- _*shrugs* _True.

* * *

**10. What would you think if Ichigo and Rukia became a couple?**

**Isshin**- _*bites bottom lip* _I don't know. She seems to experienced than Ichigo.

**Me**- _*bursts into laughter* _That's exactly what she said!

* * *

**11. Out of all his friends, who is your favorite?**

**Isshin**- May favorite huh? _*I nod* _I don't really like picking favorites… But if I had to pick, I would say Chad.

**Me**- Chad?

**Isshin**- _*nods* _He's a good kid. He's strong and can take care of himself.

* * *

**12. Who is your least favorite captain?**

**Isshin**- Ummmmm….. I would say Captain Soi Fon.

**Me**- I can't stand her…

**Isshin**- Why?

**Me**- Cause she's a bitch all the time!

**Isshin**- Can't argue with you there.

**Me**- But her bankai is cool. But once every three days? That's kind of weak.

**Isshin**- I also agree. A bankai should be able to be used whenever you need it, not when it can be used.

* * *

**13. What squad were you a captain of?**

**Isshin**- _*wags finger at me* _That you will not know until later on.

**Me**- _*narrows eyes*_

**Isshin**- What?

**Me**- _*begins to pout*_

**Isshin**- _*goes wide eyed* _Oh… not the puppy dog pout….

**Me**- _*quivers bottom lip*_

**Isshin**- _*crosses arms* _Nope.

**Me**- _*huffs* _Fine…

* * *

**14. There are numerous rumors about yourself and Masaki. Where did you meet?**

**Isshin**- In the World of the Living of course! _*grins that goofy grin*_

**Me**- I know that, but where?

**Isshin**- At a carnival.

**Me**_- *giggles* _I should have known.

* * *

**15. Why did you leave your squad?**

**Isshin**- I lost my soul reaper powers.

* * *

**16. Did you know that Karin and Yuzu can see ghosts just like Ichigo?**

**Isshin**- Indeed I did. How do you think my girls got on Don Kanonji's show?

**Me**- _*rubs forehead* _I really dislike him…

**Isshin**- Why?

**Me**- His laugh gives me a headache…

* * *

**17. How did you lose your soul reaper powers?**

**Isshin**- The gigai Urahara gave me slowly drained me of my powers slowly. It was meant to turn me completely human.

**Me**- Really?

**Isshin**- Yes. When I married Masaki I wanted to live as normal a life as I could.

**Me**- Awe, you did it for her?

**Isshin**- I sure did.

**Me**- AWEEEEE!

* * *

**18. Why didn't you tell Ichigo you were a soul reaper when you found out he was as well?**

**Isshin**- I didn't want to cause more drama than there already was. Plus I didn't want to hear all those questions he would have had

**Me**- _*laughs*_

* * *

**19. How did you know Uryu's dad?**

**Isshin**- _*grins* _Oh, we go way back. I met him during the soul reaper-Quincy war. I refused to fight, as did he, so we just hid until it was over.

**Me**- But that happened over 100 years ago.

**Isshin**- And?

* * *

**20. When you first heard voices in Ichigo's room, and you two were the only ones home, who did you think they were?**

**Isshin**- I thought Ichigo had a girl over.

**Me**- At midnight?

Isshin- Hey, he's a teenager. It isn't my business.

**Me**- _*goes wide eyed* _You can't be serious!

**Isshin**- I'm a cool dad.

Me- _'

**Ichigo**- You mean I can do that? _*runs off*_

**Me**- _*jumps up* _Ichigo! Get back in the damn bishie closet! _*sighs*_

* * *

Le sigh. At least I didn't have to hot glue Isshin's butt to the chair. Up next is... *fake drumroll* ... Sosuke Aizen! Y'all know you have some questions for him! So give them to me in your reviews!


	11. Sosuke Aizen

Alrighty! I am SO sorry I am late in updating this!School has been a bitch lately, so my fanfictions have been suffering. My poor babies! XD Well, here is the Imfamous sosuke Aizen! And there are some pretty big spoilers in this chapter in the manga, so unless you want to be flash updated and totally pissed. WEll, I was pissed at the ending anyways. XD And I had like, 50+ questions via reviews and PMs, so I cut them down in half. Sorry if all some of your questions were not answered.**

* * *

******

CHAPTER 11  
Sosuke Aizen

1. Why are you a superman poser with a god complex?

**Sosuke**- Why would you compare me to a super hero from the World of the Living fiction stories, when I am the main Antagonist of Bleach?

**Me**- _*shrugs* _I don't know. Ask the person who told me to ask you. Even though they are kind of right.

**Sosuke**- _*raises eyebrow* _Oh really? And what gives them the idea?

**Me**- Well, you DO act like you are a god, which you are not mind you, and you are arrogant, murder anyone you want, and-

**Sosuke**- _*holds up hand* _I get it.

* * *

**2. Can I pet your bitch curl? **

**Sosuke- **My… what?

**Me**- Your bitch curl!

**Sosuke**- What the hell is a bitch curl?

**Me**- _*jumps up and runs to his chair, instantly playing with the lock of hair dangling down his forehead and along his nose*_

**Sosuke**- Oh… that.

**Me**- _*giggles*_

* * *

**3. Do you have anyone AT ALL that you actually care about? **

**Sosuke**- Simply, no.

* * *

**4. Why give up the life you had as a soul reaper captain just to be sealed away? **

**Sosuke**- I do not get sealed away!

**Me**- _*points to Bleach 421* _Yes, yes you do.

**Sosuke**- _*looks at Bleach 421*_ Damn…..

* * *

**5. What hairstyle do you like more? The one pre-betrayal or post-betrayal? **

**Sosuke**- I prefer my hair slicked back. I did not enjoy bangs in my face. They would always get in between my eyes and glasses.

**Me**- Were those glasses always fake?

**Sosuke**- _*chuckles* _Of course they were. They were part of my illusion.

* * *

**6. Who is your favorite espada? **

**Sosuke- **That is easy. None of them.

**Me**- Oh? _*crosses arms*_ Why do you say that?

**Sosuke**- Because all of them together couldn't even match my strength. How can I defeat the soul reapers if even my espada were weak?

**Me**- They were pretty strong though.

**Sosuke**- Yammy is currently the one who is still alive.

**Me**- I hate him. _*grumbles* _Though Byakuya is hot when he fights Yammy with Kenpachi.

**Sosuke**- O.o

**7. Do you favor **

* * *

Gin or Tosen when it comes to the battlefield?

**Sosuke**- That is quite difficult to decide. _*taps chin with finger while thinking* _Tosen is very skilled in battling with a blade. He can maneuver quickly and doge, even though he is blind. Gin, well, he usually just sneaks up on you and attacks.

**Me**- _*smirks* _So Tosen then?

**Sosuke**- Even though he died first, I would say him.

**Me**- Gin is not dead!

**Sosuke**- Did you not see what I did to him?

**Me**- _*pounces on Aizen* _HE IS NOT DEAD! I REFUSE TO BELIEVE IT!

* * *

**8. Are you gay? **

**Sosuke**- _*rolls eyes* _What an absurd thought.

* * *

**9. Has any male tried to pass you a compliment that made you uneasy? **

**Sosuke- **_*nibbles on bottom lip* _I can't think of any at the moment. Well, Gin has complimented me in a weird voice, but that's just him being normal, so technically no.

**Me**- _*giggles*_

* * *

**10. What are your thoughts about Ichigo's friends? **

**Sosuke- **Pathetic humans who do not need to meddle in the Soul Society's business.

* * *

**11. Did you and Momo ever do any suspicious activities? **

**Sosuke- **Of course not. Although that could have made the plot better had there been something going on.

**Me**- ***shakes head with a sigh* **You are a sad, sad man. But you are sexy too. _*giggles*_

* * *

**12. You do realize that Momo is still making excuses as to why you left, right? **

**Sosuke- **_*sighs* _When isn't she? Am I still being 'forced' by Gin?

**Me**- _*nods* _Yep.

* * *

**13. Did you know that some people are calling you a pedophile for getting so close to Orihime and going all creepy with that 'No one smiles here' antic before going to the fake Karakura Town? **

**Sosuke- **_*looking shocked* _Pedophile? I may be evil, but I am not a child molester!

**Me**- _*raises eyebrow* _You sure about that?

* * *

**14. Who is your favorite? Ulquiorra or Grimmjow? **

**Sosuke- **Ulquiorra. He does whatever I command without question, is an excellent errand runner, and can do dirty work for me like killing off those friends of Ichigo's without me even having to lift a finger.

**Me**- Ulqui-bat!

**Sosuke**- _*his eyes narrow* _Ulqui- what now?

**Me**- My nick name for him. Cause his release forms look like he's a bat! Hence, Ulqui-bat!

**Sosuke**- _*chuckles* _I shall have fun with this nick name.

* * *

**15. Who would win in a fight? Gin or Kaname? **

**Sosuke- **Oh, that's a tough one… I honestly have no clue. They are both very strong.

* * *

**16. Can I braid your super long sexy hollow hair? **

**Sosuke- **No, you cannot.

* * *

**17. Did you know that your name means pacifier in another language? **

**Sosuke- **_*his eyes widen*_ My name means what?

**Me**- _*giggles madly* _Pacifier!

**Sosuke**- What language is that?

**Me**- I don't know!

* * *

**18. How did you get Gin to side with you? **

**Sosuke- **Since he entered the Academy. I knew there was something about him that made him perfect to follow me to Hueco Mundo with Tosen as well.

* * *

**19. Do you think you could beat Chuck Norris in a fight? **

**Sosuke- **Who is Chuck Norris?

**Me**- O.o

* * *

**20. What happened with the glasses thing? One time you have the glasses on and the next you're crazy, sexy no glasses man! **

**Sosuke- **I'm a what now?

**Me**- You turned into this sexy beast! _*giggles*_

**Sosuke**- Alright, now I'm scared of something… you.

**Me**- _*goes wide eyed* _You don't need to be scared of me! Sarahbeth, maybe, but not me.

**Sosuke**- Who is this Sarahbeth?

**Me**- _*smirks* _A brilliant woman.

* * *

**21. What's with the Momo hate? You took the personal pain of stabbing her yourself back in SS arc, and then not too long ago, she was also the target of your illusion... **

**Sosuke- **Like I have told everyone before, Momo was a girl who would trust me no matter what, which made her perfect to be my lieutenant. It was coming to her, but she was too trustful in me to see it.

Me- _*shakes head* _You are a sorry man.

* * *

**22. Why are you obsessed with tea? **

**Sosuke- **Obsessed? With tea?

**Me**- Um, yeah! You drink it constantly!

**Sosuke**- It's better than coffee.

**Me**- Now that I can agree with. I personally hate coffee.

* * *

**23. If you weren't so "busy" with your pursuits to fuel your (rather pointless) god complex; what'd you do in your free time? **

**Sosuke- **Hmmm, I have never really thought of that. I would probably teach at the Academy in calligraphy like I did before I went to Hueco Mundo.

**Me**- you do seem like the teahing type. With your shaggy hair and glasses in your previous looks, you could pass as a teacher. And a hot one at that! _*grins*_

**Sosuke**- _*sighs with a smirk* _I somehow knew you would say that.

* * *

**24. If you were stripped off your already non-existent powers (yes, your powers are rather meager) and forced into the human realm as a human, what would you take up as a job? **

**Sosuke- **Like in the previous question, I would probably say a teacher.

**Me**- Wow. Really?

**Sosuke**- Yes. Then I could make my own minions out of children from scratch.

**Me**- _*sweat drops* _And here we go again with the world domination…

* * *

**25. Did Momo ever come on to you? **

**Sosuke- **No. She understood that I was her superior and she was my subordinate, and that it would be improper.

**Me**- _*scoffs with a roll of her eyes* _You are so hypocritical. You wouldn't care if it was improper. You just are about killing the Soul King.

**Sosuke**- _*flashes a smile* _Your point?

* * *

**26. Why are you so obsessed with being "The Best"? **

**Sosuke-** Because I am the only one who is capable of ruling Soul Society.

**Me**- _*rolls eyes* _Moving on.

* * *

**27. Are you a virgin? **

**Sosuke- **Ah, the infamous question. _*he leans over the table with a glint in his eyes and a smirk upon his face* _And what made you want to ask me?

**Me**- I figured since you told the truth about everything else, you wouldn't have a problem answering this.

**Sosuke**- _*raises an eyebrow* _You really think that?

**Me**- _*nods*_

**Sosuke**- _*leans close to my ear with a small chuckle. He reaches up and takes hold of the back of my neck* _Indeed, I am not.

**Me**- _*faints*_

**Sosuke**- _*shrugs* _That was easier than I thought it would be.

* * *

And there you have it! XD Up next is... *fake drumroll*... Kisuke Urahara! So please give me some questions for our little blonde hottie for me in your reviews! :D


	12. Sosuke Aizen Part II

**CHAPTER 11 1/2**  
**SOSUKE AIZEN**  
**PART II**

**1. Do you at least like any of the Espada?**

**Sosuke**- _*shrugs* _They do all have a different personality, so it would be hard to choose.

**Me**- _*groans* _Then just pick one!

**Sosuke**- _*thinks* _I guess Arroneiro.

**Me**- Him? Why?

**Sosuke**- Because the way he tormented Rukia was just beautiful.

**Me**- That was sad!

**Sosuke**- Not to me. I found it quite amusing. _*he chuckles*_

_

* * *

_

**2. Why did you try to kill Momo?**

**Sosuke- **In all honesty, I didn't want to kill her. I thought Izuru was going to do it for me. Then that pipsqueak Toshiro had to jump in and stop the battle. I think that was the only flaw in my plan.

**Me**- _*rolls eyes* _You and your plans.

* * *

**3. Is your favorite color pink?**

**Sosuke- **_*arches a brow*_ Pink? Why would my favorite color be pink?

**Me**- I dunno. Your sash is pink though. _*points to sash*_

**Sosuke**- _*tries to hide it* _It isn't' pink!….. It's magenta!

**Me**- It's a shade of pink!

**Sosuke**- Is not!

* * *

**4. What would your mother say if she saw you now?**

**Sosuke-** I do not recall having a mother, therefore I cannot answer that question.

**Me**- You are such a smartass! _*smacks him on the shoulder* _Fine, what would the captain say?

**Sosuke**- Yamamoto, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Hitsugaya, and Soi Fon would call me corrupted, Kuchiki would just look away, Komomura would be more concerned over Tosen, Zaraki would only be interested in a fight, Mayuri would want to run diagnostics on my brain to see if it were functioning correctly, and Unohana would just go tend to the wounded.

**Me**- O.o Wow. That's it in a nutshell.

* * *

**5. Are you on heroine?**

**Sosuke-** *he sighs* Before we get into questions like this, I shall say no. No to drugs…. And that's just about it. I have had sake before, and I think we established in the last chapter that I am not in fact a virgin. _*he smirks upon seeing my blush* _

_

* * *

_

**6. What was it like in the Bishie closet?**

**Sosuke- ***shudders* Very… very… very crowded. More than I like. I'm glad I didn't have to wait as long as some will have to.

**Me**- _*giggles* _See? We all love you! Even though you are evil!

* * *

**7. Did you ever have dirty thoughts about Orihime? **

**Sosuke- **_*groans and runs a palm down his face* _So many people have asked me that already… No, I did not.

**Me**- _*raises eyebrow* _Are you sure?

**Sosuke**- Positive.

**Me**- You're no fun!

**Sosuke**- You only said Orihime. _*flashes a smile*_

**Me**- So someone else?

**Sosuke**- I do not know. _*chuckles*_

**Me**- _*gasps* _Is it me?

**Sosuke**- _*scoffs* _You wish.

**Me**- A lot of girls do hon.

* * *

**8. There are quite a few fics out there saying you want to make Orihime your queen. In any case, what do you think?**

**Sosuke- **What is with all these questions about Orihime?

**Me**- Well, you DID kidnap her and all. *crosses arms*

**Sosuke**- Now you're being the smartass.

**Me**- *rolls eyes* It's in my nature.

**Sosuke**- I need to find these fanfics, or whatever they are called.

**Me**- Why?

**Sosuke**- Because they are completely inaccurate!

* * *

**9. Do you think Orihime and Ulquiorra make a good couple? If they had kids would that make you a grandfather?**

**Sosuke- **G-grandfather? _*his eyes widen* _I have never seen what Ulquiorra is like around Orihime, except when I went to the fake Karakura Town. I am not sure as to whether Espada can mate with humans. You will have to ask Kisuke about that.

**Kisuke**- _*from inside closet* _You keep me out of this!

**Me**- _*turns to closet* _Hey! Shut up! You're probably going to have a question like this too so listen to what he says!

**Sosuke**- o.o

* * *

**10. Can AizenSosukeLoveoByakuyasama rape you?**

**Sosuke-** Can they what?

Me- Rape you!

Sosuke- _*tries to run*_

Me- AizenSosukeLoveoByakuyasama! Get him!

* * *

Alrighty! I felt bad for not posting the rest of the questions, so here we go! I did a part two! Next up is still Urahara! And I do have enough questions, so no more are needed for now! Thanks! But I still love reviews! :D


	13. Kisuke Urahara

**CHAPTER 12  
****Kisuke Urahara**

**1. What's up with the fan?**

**Kisuke- **What do you mean?

**Me- **You're always waving it in front of your face or have it in your hand.

**Kisuke- **So? *_whips fan out in front of his face_* I have no idea what you're talking about.

**Me- ***_groans_* You're impossible… and it's only the first question!

* * *

**2. Can RolePlayGirl have your hat.. Please?**

**Kisuke- ***_raises eyebrow_* Why does she want my hat?

**Me- **I say you don't need it. You need to show off that sexy hair. *giggles*

**Kisuke- **…You scare me….

**Me- **Is that a yes or a no?

* * *

**3. Are you and Yoruichi a couple?**

**Kisuke- **Um…

**Me- **It's a simple yes or no question.

**Kisuke-** *_hides his face behind fan_*

**Me- ***_rolls eyes_* of course. I'll take that as a yes!

**Kisuke- **I never confirmed that!

**Me- **Then I'll confirm it for you!

**Kisuke- **Yes mam….

* * *

**4. Can Arrancar/Espada have babies?**

**Kisuke- ***_he looks to the ceiling and ponders_* I'm not really sure. I never experimented on that.

**Me- ***_giggles and looks to readers_* I'm sure a few of them would give it a try.

**Kisuke- ***_sweat drops_*

* * *

**5. Have you and Yoruichi gone all the way?**

**Kisuke- ***_raises eyebrow_* Going all the way…. As in?

**Me- ***_groans_* Are all you men clueless? I'm talking about sex! Have you two ever had sex?

**Kisuke- ***_yelps and instantly blushes_* Well… um…

**Me- ***_gasps with a big goofy grin_* You did, didn't you?

**Kisuke- **Th-that's none of your business!

* * *

**6. Since you created the Hogyoku, does that make you the Arrancar's 'father'? **

**Kisuke- ***_he blinks then looks down to his lap_* I would certainly hope not…

* * *

**7. Do you like the nickname Ichigo calls you?**

**Kisuke- ***_he shrugs_* It doesn't really bother me.I called him Strawberry once and that shut him up. *_chuckles_*

**Me- **Niiiiice.

* * *

**8. Kisuke- Why did you leave the visoreds alone in the World of the Living? Weren't you worried about Hiyori having to deal with Shinji all the time?**

**Kisuke- ***_He chuckles_* I was more worried about Shinji being with her than Hiyori having to live with him actually.

**Me- ***_raises eyebrow_* Really?

**Kisuke- ***_nods_* Yes. She enjoyed slapping him in the face with her flip flop. I was worried she'd slap his face off.

* * *

**9. Is Tessai your best friend?**

**Kisuke- **Yes, I consider Tessai to be a good friend.

**Me- ***_smiles_* That's good. It would be awful if you two didn't like each other. *_giggles_* Though not as much as you like Yoruichi~

**Kisuke- ***_his eyes widen_* S-shut up!

* * *

**10. What IS Chad? He trained in your shop, and surely such a scientist as yourself can explain that arm thingy of his. **

**Kisuke- **He does seem to have more hollow like abilities, unlike the others. But that I cannot answer. I would have to conduct some research on him if I wanted to tell me more.

**Me- ***_grumbles_* Fine…

* * *

**11. Why do you cover up that sexy hair with the hat?**

**Kisuke- **Cause it's comfy! *_he pouts_*

**Me- ***_rolls eyes_* But you look so much better without your hat! *_pouts back_*

**Kisuke- ***_his eye twitches_* Fine… *_he removes his hat_*

**Me- **Yay!

* * *

**12. What is your opinion on Mayuri?**

**Kisuke- ***_he thinks for a bit_* He was an interesting character, let me tell you… he was always coming to me with new ideas. I of course turned them down because they usually involved torturing some poor soul for an experiment. Sometimes he scared me with his ideas… *_shudders slightly_*

**Me- ***_holds hand up_* Please do not go into detail…

* * *

**13. What is your greatest invention/discovery besides the Hogyoku?**

**Kisuke- ***_he taps his chin_* Probably the portable gigai. It's gigai, that's portable!

**Me- **Naw! I thought it was a cow suit! *_said in a sarcastic tone before winking at him_*

* * *

**14. Would you consider yourself awkward?**

**Kisuke- ***_he scoffs playfully_* Of course not! I love my customers and I'm always happy to see them! I don't shy away!

**Me- ***_in a quiet voice_* That's cause you don't have any customers…

* * *

**15. What do you think of the head captain? What about Soi Fon?**

**Kisuke- ***_he smirks_* Yamamoto is an old man and Soi Fon is a bitch that needs to seriously get laid.

**Me- ***_blinks then bursts into laughter_* I think so too! *_high fives him_* You and I think alike Kisuke.

* * *

**16. Do you have any ill feelings about Central 46?**

**Kisuke- ***_chuckles_* I can't anymore. Aizen killed the ones that send me away.

**Me- ***_giggles_* Oh yeah. They're all dead now. KARMA!

* * *

**17. What's up with Jinta and Ururu? **

**Kisuke- ***_raises an eyebrow_* What do you mean?

**Me- **Shouldn't they be in school or something?

**Kisuke- ***_he smirks_* They shall remain a secret~ *_he says in a hypnotist's voice_*

**Me- ***_rolls eyes_*

* * *

**18. If you were forced to marry Yoruichi, Unohana, Rangiku, or Soi Fon, who would you choose?**

**Kisuke- ***_he grins_* That's an easy question! I would chose-

**Yoruichi- ***_from inside closet_* Think of your words carefully Kisuke!

**Kisuke- ***_he gulps_* Yes Yoruichi…

**Me- ***_giggles_* Ha, you were just told what to do by a cat.

* * *

**19. If you were invited to come back to Soul Society and take your place as any captain, would you?**

**Kisuke- ***_he shakes his head_* Nah. I'm used to this place now.

* * *

**20. How do you know Isshin?**

**Kisuke- ***_he smirks_* That, my dear, you'll have to find out for yourself.

**Me- ***_pouts_*

* * *

**21. Are you going to help Ichigo get his powers back?**

**Kisuke- ***_he shrugs_* Perhaps. Perhaps he doesn't need my help. *_he winks_*

**Me- **I want him to get his powers back! It's so lame that he lost his powers!

* * *

**22. Have tou ever considered dying your hair?**

**Kisuke- ***_raises eyebrow_* Why would I do that?

**Me- ***_shrugs_* I dunno. Ask the reader who asked the question. *_giggles_*

**Kisuke- ***_he shakes his head with a sigh_* You fangirls… One day I will find the askers of these questions and go pay them a little visit.

**Me- **Then they'd probably tie you down and try to rape you. *_winks_* Right girls? *_laughs_*

* * *

**23. Where did you get your hat?**

**Kisuke- **Hat's are us!

**Me- **No seriously, where did you get your hat?

**Kisuke- **I found it in a quaint little shop downtown when I first arrived here. It was very cheap.

**Me- **That's…boring…

**Kisuke- ***_shrugs_* You asked.

* * *

**24. What do you think of being paired with Ichigo?**

**Kisuke- **Paired? *_blinks_* What do you mean by that?

**Me- ***_smirks_* In yaoi stories. You and Ichigo are lovers in a few fanfics. *_giggles_* I haven't read any though. Not a big yaoi fan. Except there is an author on here that writes amazing GrimmXIchi fanfics.

**Kisuke- ***_his eyes twitches once more_* As in… sex stories with him? *I nod* Oh god! *_he folds his arms on the table and hides his head_* The images!

**Me- ***_blinks_* Wow… Kisuke Urahara has been scarred for life… Never thought that could happen.

* * *

**25. Why do you think people call you a pervert?**

**Kisuke- ***_he smirks_* Cause I'm sexy like that.

**Me- **Oh yes Kisuke, you define what a true sex god is like.

**Kisuke- ***_nods_* Damn right I do. *_grins_*

**Me- ***_rolls eyes_* Alrighty, I'll send you on your way then let Yoruichi out for a bit so you can have a little pervert moment! Chao!

* * *

And there you have it! Mr. Kisuke Urahara! *giggles* Sorry if it isnt as funny as usual. It's really late and I have to take the ACT tomorrow at 8 in the morning. . But I wanted to finish this for you! Let's see who is up next~ It is... Rangiku Matsumoto! So please send me your questions in your reviews! Much appreciated! :D


	14. Rangiku Matsumoto

**CHAPTER 13  
****Rangiku Matsumoto**

* * *

**1. How big are your breasts? My God, they're huge!**

**Rangiku- **_*she looks down* _Well… To tell the truth… I'm not really sure.

**Me-** _*blinks* _What about bras? What size are they?

**Rangiku- **_*tilts her head* _What are bras?

**Me- **_*face palm*_

* * *

**2. Do you consider yourself a little bit of a nudist?**

**Rangiku- ***she crosses her arms* Of course not! Why would anyone think that?

**Me- **Well… You do kind of expose half of your boobs to everyone…

**Rangiku- **_*pouts*_ I can't help it! They don't make kimonos for my kind of cleavage!

**Me- **_*rolls eyes*_ Of course. Blame the makers of the shihakushos.

* * *

**3. Any special someone?**

**Rangiku- **_*she blushes* _W-Well…

**Me- **_*gasps* _Spill girl!

**Rangiku- **_*she blinks* _Why should I?

**Me- **_*shrugs* _Because we're girls! We're supposed to gossip! _*giggles*_

**Rangiku- **_*she sighs* _It's a childhood friend, let's put it at that…

* * *

**4.**** Would you ever get with Ichigo? Even for a one-nighter?**

**Rangiku- **_*she barks out a laugh*_ Ichigo? Please. He can't handle me. _*smirks*_

**Me- **_*raises an eyebrow* _Oh really?

**Rangiku- **_*****__she nods* _If he can't handle Yoruichi when she showed him her human form that time, and he gets all flustered, how in the world is he ever going to have a sex life?

* * *

**5. Who is the biggest "stick in the mud" in your opinion? **

**Rangiku- **_*she ponders* _Hmmm…. I think either Yamamoto or… Momo…

**Me- **_*raises an eyebrow* _Momo? Why Momo?

**Rangiku- **_*she shrugs*_ All she did was follow Aizen around. Now that he left, she's been depressed and not wanting to do anything… _*she sighs softly* _I feel sorry for her sometimes.

* * *

**6. Would you trade captains with Nanao?**

**Rangiku- **_*she blinks*_ Trade with Nanao? Sure Captain Kyouraku may drink like me… But there is no way I would want to trade with her… _*she shudders softly* _I may be a pervert, but I do have standards.

**Me- **_*she winces* _Ouch. You know, I think Nanao and Captain Kyouraku will be a couple one day.

* * *

**7. Have you and Gin ever done anything pass the friendship level? Actually, are you in love with him?**

**Rangiku- **_*she blushes slightly* _Why all these questions about my love life…?

**Me- **_*shrugs*_ It's what my readers want. And what my readers want, they get. *_grins and points behind the door*_ For example: AizenSosukeLovesByakuyasama wanted to rape Sosuke. _*giggles*_ And guess what?

**Rangiku**- _*she pales slightly* _I don't think I want to know…

* * *

**8. What's one of your funniest drunk stories?**

**Rangiku- **_*she leans back and laughs* _Probably when Izuru and I got drunk when he came to apologize and Shuhei came in and got drunk with us, and somehow those two ended up in their underwear.

* * *

**9. Is Gin really gone? *pouts***

**Rangiku- **_*she frowns softly and shrugs* _I don't know… The last time I saw him was after he tried to steal the Hogyoku away from Aizen… I was taken back to the Soul Society so I don't know it he was ever healed or not… _*she murmurs softly, looking sadly to her hands*_

**Me- **_*she smiles softly* _I think he's alive somewhere. He just needs time and I'm sure he'll be back! _*she says with a smile*_

**Rangiku- **_*she looks up to her* _You think so?

**Me- **_*she nods and grins* _Yup! You just wait!

* * *

**10. Is Kira like a son to you? He always seems to follow you around like a little lost puppy...**

**Rangiku- **_*she chuckles softly* _I guess so. Who do you think taught him to drink?

* * *

**11. Okay! Drinking battle! Who would be the last person conscious in a drinking battle between you, Ikkaku, Renji, Yumichika, Shunsui, Kenpachi, and Hisagi? Notice you're the only woman and so a lot would be riding on your shoulders to prove women are better at it... So... WHO is THE Strongest Drinker?**

**Rangiku- **_*she ponders for a moment* _Ohhhhh….. That's a hard one….I'd have to say Captain Kyouraku, since he's the oldest and has probably been drinking the longest.

**Me- **_*she raises an eyebrow*_ Really? What about the rest?

**Rangiku- **_*she grins and waves a hand* _Pshhhh. They don't hold a candle to me!

* * *

**12. Does Hitsugaya have mommy issues? If so do you fill that missing role in his life.**

**Rangiku- **_*she blinks* _Me? Like his mother? _*she barks out a laugh* _Oh please! He acts more like my father! _*she grumbles a bit and crosses her arms* _He always wakes me up to do paperwork and takes my sake away…

* * *

**13. What was the most fun thing you did while boarding at Orihime's place before the Winter War? Did you play board games with Hitsugaya?**

**Rangiku- **Oh! My favorite thing to do was watch TV there! It's fascinating to see all the channels and shows on there! _*she says with a grin* _We don't have TVs in the Soul Society so it's a treat to watch TV while in the living world!

* * *

**14. Do you think Hitsugaya and Karin Kurosaki would make a cute couple? What would happen if Ichigo found out about it?**

**Rangiku- **_*she blinks* _…..Karin is his sister right? Doesn't she call him an elementary schooler?

* * *

**15. Have you ever pet Gin? Since they say he's a fox?**

**Rangiku-** _*she flashes her teeth in a smirk* _Ohhhh…. I've petted him alright.

**Me- **O_O_*has nosebleed*_

* * *

**16. Have you ever flashed Hitsugaya just to see his reaction?**

**Rangiku- **_*she gasps then grins* _That isn't a bad idea! I need to try that one day!

**Me- **_*face palms*_

* * *

**17. If you could be stranded on an island with either Gin, or sake, which would you choose?**

**Rangiku- **_*she pouts* _Awe! Why just one! It's a great combination! Get drunk then have amazing drunk sex with Gin? Yes please!

**Me- **_*she chuckles and shakes her head* _I should have known. But what would you choose?

**Rangiku- **_*she smiles softly* _Gin of course! I can live without sake, but sex? You've got to be joking!

**Me- **_*she chuckles softly* _I see. So Gin then.

* * *

**18. Have you ever seen Gin with his eyes open?**

**Rangiku- **_*she nods* _Plenty of times. They're such a pretty powdery blue~ Like mine! _*she said with a giggle*_ We'd have pretty babies~

**Me-**_*eye twitches*_ Yeah... Pretty babies...

* * *

**19. Do you attend lieutenant meetings drunk?**

**Rangiku- **_*she ponders* _Well… I think one time I woke up in my office and Shuhei was there… He said I tried to tackle Izuru saying he was Gin because of his eyes.

**Me- **_*she laughs* _Nice job.

* * *

**20. Have you ever had sex with any of the captains/lieutenants while you were drunk?**

**Rangiku- **_*she blushes* _Maybe once or twice….

**Me- **Gin?

**Rangiku- **_*she grins* _You know it!

**Gin- **_*he comes in with a raised eyebrow* _You aren't talkin' about our sex life again, are ya Rangiku?

**Rangiku- **_*she blinks then looks back to him* _GIN! _*jumps up and drags him away* _We have a lot to catch up on mister!

**Gin- **_*shouts as he's being dragged away* _No! Not the bondage again! I swear I won't run away again!

**Me- **_*cringes* _Well…. Guess I'll move onto the next one…

* * *

OMG GUYS. I am so sorry it took what... a freakin year to update? I'm a senior in high school now and I never imagined my final year to be so busy! So I haven't worked on my fanfics AT ALL since August, and for that I'm so sorry! So now... our next chapter will be for... *drumroll* Our main man, Ichigo Kurosaki! So send me your questions in your reviews! And remember, I need 20!


End file.
